Everyone Cries
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Everyone needs to let their feelings out once in a while. Why not the cast of Regular Show? How do they deal with their emotions? Read and find out. There is no yaoi in this story. Just friendship/comfort stuff. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, this is the same chapter except I edited a few things. I noticed a lot of mistakes in my writing (Too many elispes, commas, semicollins, etc.) and I want to make sure it looks right. Also, I might have to tone down a little bit of the comforting between the characters. Someone told me that men don't comfort each other like that in real life and I don't want anyone confusing this for a yaoi fanfiction or anything like that. But, that doesn't mean I'll take out everything; I was just showing that anyone, even men, can be comforted differently. If you like it the way it is, that's fine with me. Also, sorry if I confused you all before with this first chapter. I hate to disappoint all you Mordeson fans, but this is not that kind of chapter. Its just that Benson considers his park workers like family and Mordecai, to him, is like a son, brother, or whatever. Anyway that's all I want to say, so enjoy!_

_J.G. Quintal owns these characters. Not me._

_NOTE:_ _**This is not a yaoi. **I'll post this every now and then, depending on the characters._

Chapter 1: Movie (**Mordecai**)

Mordecai was at Movie Shack Hut looking for a movie to watch later.

"Hmmm. What should I get this time?" he said to himself.

He searched all through the comedy, action, and horror sections but nothing sounded good. Mordecai checked them all twice and still nothing. He didn't even want to mess with the movies he already saw.

_"Jeez, is there nothing to rent in this place?!" _he thought in frustration.

He went to the romance section and looked until something caught his eye. It was light blue movie labeled, "A Very Happy Bride." Mordecai thought it would be a cheesy chick flick and decided to rent it for laughs.

He went up to the counter and Dave, the video store employee, was standing there.

"Mordo! And what can I do for you today, my friend?" he asked with a smile.

"I'd like to rent this movie, please." Mordecai answered.

He placed the movie on the counter and Dave examined the tape before looking back at Mordecai.

"A Very Happy Bride?" he puzzled at Mordecai, "You sure you want to rent this, amigo? It's pretty sad and I gurantee that you'll cry a river before the ending comes."

Mordecai just scoffed at that, "Yeah right! If there's to be any tears falling, it'll be from laughing my butt off at this cheesy movie." He got his membership card out and handed it to Dave, "What can happen?"

"Ok." Dave says with a shrug, "But, don't say I didn't warn you."

After finishing up at the video store, Mordecai went back to the house to watch his movie. He took the tape out of the box, puts it in the VCR. He sat back down on the couch and pressed "Play".

"Pffft. Cry me a river. Yeah right." he muttered, "I bet he was saying that just to mess with me. There's no way this movie will make me cry."

About nearly two hours of watching, Mordecai was clutching his pillow and holding on, as if for dear life. His beak trembled as his eyes started to water. The movie was nearing the end when the tears started rolling down.

"Dude! Why is it that weddings make people cry?!" he sobbed, "Why place the word "Happy" in the title if there's gonna be so much drama?!"

Mordecai buried his face into the pillow and cried his eyes out. He laid down on the couch as the credits started to roll. He wept for a good ten minutes when Benson entered the house.

"Hey Mordecai! Can you do me a favor and-" he stopped himself when he saw the blue jay trembling and sobbing on the couch. Benson walked over and placed a gentle hand on Mordecai's shoulder. Mordecai practically jumped before turning his head and looking up at his boss.

"Mordecai, are you ok?" Benson asked while taking back his hand, "What's the matter?"

"The m-movie. So cheesy - yet so sad. It had a tearjerking happy ending!" he shoved his face back into the pillow and cried some more.

Benson was both sympathetic and confused at the same time. He chuckled softly as he went into the kitchen and brought back a box of tissues. Mordecai barely lifted his head back up, but was a little surprised at his usually hot-tempered boss.

"Benson? W-What-"

"It's kind of silly to cry over a stupid movie like this. However, you're not the first to do so. Trust me." he said as he handed a tissue to his friend.

Mordecai looked at Benson for a brief moment, sat up, and took the tissue from his hand. More tears spilled from his eyes as Benson sat down and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay, Mordecai. You're among friends here. It's alright to cry every now and then, especially from sad movies." Benson said as he smiled.

"Thanks Benson. I needed that." Mordecai said as blew his beak into the tissue.

"Anytime pal." he said as he patted Mordecai on the shoulder.

However, while Benson was comforting Mordecai, neither one of them realized that Rigby was watching the whole time! Earlier today, he heard sobbing come from the living room and went downstairs to investigate. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped when he saw Mordecai crying on the couch. Rigby was about to go down there when Benson came in and cheered Mordecai up. As soon as the two left, Rigby rushed downstairs and saw the video cover.

"A Very Happy Bride? He was bawling over this? Hmmmm." he said with a smug on his face, "Now this is something I can use. Hm hm hm hm!"

And Rigby spent the rest of the afternoon in the bedroom, working on some kind of insulting rap for Mordecai.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_As you can see, I didn't change much other than the grammer mistakes. I know there are Morby fans out there and, unfortunatly, this is not a Morby chapter. Don't let the word "loved" confuse you. If anyone remembers from the show, Mordecai and Rigby treat each other like brothers. Ok? And yes, I know they wouldn't normally hug each other, but can't brothers comfort one another? Regardless of their relation. I got this kind of inspiration from other non-yaoi stories that focuses on this relationship. They're mainly about "Over The Top" though. Just saying. And be sure to credit bg52598 for helping me with this piece. Ta-ta! And one more thing: I know that Mordecai is excellant at extreme cartin', but anyone one can have an auto accident. Besides, not everyone is a perfect driver and Mordecai has been reckless with the cart more than once. I know someone mentioned something about that and I wanted to clear that up._

_Characters and Show belong to J.G. Quintal._

_NOTE: **This Is Not A Yaoi.**_

Chapter 2: Best Friends (**Rigby**)

After walking back to the park from the coffee shop, Mordecai shoved Rigby against a tree.

"What the H is the matter with you, Rigby?! This is all your fault!" Mordecai yelled.

"My fault?!" Rigby snaps back, "You're the one who suggested we go there in the first place!"

"I didn't say we should go see Margaret at the coffee shop and throw water balloons full of paint all over the place! You pretty much got us banned now!"

"I thought it would be funny, especially to my best friend! But, apparently, you would rather swoon over Margaret than to do that anyway! She's just some girl! Get over it! It's not like she'll ever notice you anyway!"

That last comment pushed Mordecai too far, "AUGGGGHHHHH! That's it! I'm done with you, Rigby! Our friendship is over! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Mordecai walked away, leaving Rigby jaw-dropped for a minute or two.

"Fine! Go ahead! Walk away!" he finally said, "I don't need you anyway!"

Rigby ran back to the house, walked up the stairs, and entered the bedroom he and Mordecai shared. Once inside, he practically trashed the place! He knocked over the lamp, he punched the walls, he threw clothes everywhere, he was having a real temper tantrum. Once he ran out of steam, Rigby went to Mordecais desk drawer and pulled out a picture frame. He was about to smash it when he got a good look at it. It was a picture of him and Mordecai at the zoo when they were children. It showed them smiling and Mordecai making rabbit ears behind Rigby.

Rigby sat down and continued to stared at that same picture for about 20 minutes, thinking about all the good times he had with his best friend. And how stupid it was to fight and ruin their friendship over a girl. He felt really bad about what he said earlier and wanted to make amends. After setting the picture back in the drawer, he ran out of the room, and went outside to look for the blue-jay. Rigby searched high and low, left and right, but Mordecai was nowhere to be found.

"_Where the H is he?! He couldn't have moved out of the park already, could he?" _he thought.

Rigby seached the park and the city for nearly an hour. He stopped to take a breather when he heard someone call his name.

"Rigby! Rigby!" Pops called with Skips right behind him.

Rigby turned to see his friends running towards him and they looked kinda worried.

"Pops? Skips? What's wrong?" he asked.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. You have to come quick! It's Mordecai!" Pops said worridly, "He's really hurt!"

Those words made Rigbys heart stop. What happened while he was looking for Mordecai?

"What?" his voice was so hushed and quiet, he almost couldn't get the words out. "Where...is...he?" he asked in a serious tone.

Skips sighed deeply before he spoke, "He's at the hospital. I'll drive you there."

After getting Benson, Thomas, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost, everyone drove to the hospital. They were told to wait in the waiting room until the doctor can speak to anyone. While everyone was sitting in silence, Rigby grew worried every passing second. After 10 long minutes of waiting, the doctor finally came out. The guys stood up and waited for an answer.

"Doctor!" Benson spoke first, "What happened to Mordecai? How is he?"

"Well," The doctor started, "Mordecais left arm is broken, his ribs are shattered, his legs are a little twisted, his head is pretty banged up, and the rest of his body is scratched and bruised pretty badly. But the worst part is that he's unconcious and he might not wake up for a while."

Everyone just stood there with sorrowful expressions, especially Rigby. He felt really guilty about all the stuff he said to his best friend earlier and saying that he didn't need him. He looked up at the doctor again.

"Can we see him?" he asked softly.

"Of course." The doctor nodded, "But, only for a little bit. We still need to run some tests."

With that said, the guys went inside Mordecais room. And there he laid, with about fifty percent of his body bandaged, his arm and legs in casts, and a bandage around his forehead. They approached his beside and stared deeply at the blue-jay. Rigby placed a gentle paw on his friends arm. The tears started to fill his eyes.

"It's all my fault." he said in a choked voice.

Pops turned to him, "Whatever do you mean, Rigby?"

The raccoon took his hand back and faced his friends. He told them about what happened at the coffee shop and the fight they had afterwards. Rigby looked down at his feet after he finished, with his friends staring at him.

"Because of that stupid prank, Mordecai hates me. And I don't blame him for that."

Skips went over to the young raccoon and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Rigby, don't say that. Mordecai doesn't hate you. He wanted to apologize to you, too."

Rigby looked up in surprise.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"After you two parted ways, Mordecai came to see me for advice. He told me what happened and I asked him how he felt. He said he still felt pretty mad at what you did to him, but he also felt awful about ending his friendship with you. I told him he should give you, at least, another chance. He took the cart and went looking for you. He was gone for a while and the last time I saw him, his body was being carried away in an ambulance. Someone said he saw Mordecai make a sharp turn into a ditch and crashed real bad, Pops saw it too and we went looking for you until we saw you near the pond."

He couldn't believe it. Mordecai wanted to apologize to _him_? After what _he _did? Now, that made Rigby feel even worse. He turned away and looked at Mordecai once again.

"Mordecai." he said in a low voice.

Muscle Man noticed how upset and devastated Rigby was and he motioned the others to the door.

"Hey bros'. I think we should leave Rigby alone for a while." he told his friends.

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they left the room and closed the door. Rigby continued to stare at his best friend in despair.

"Mordecai." he paused, "I'm so sorry, man. If I hadn't pulled that stupid prank on Margaret, we wouldn't have argued and you wouldn't be in this state. I'm really sorry, bro'."

The tears started to spill from his eyes as he knelt down beside Mordcais bed. He was afraid of losing his best friend and brother.

"I said something completely foolish and because of my stupid actions, you got hurt! Why do I always hurt my best friend like this?! I'm such a stupid, lousy, degenerate of a friend! I'll never forgive myself!"

Rigby, then, folded his arms and cried on the hospital bed. He didn't care if anyone saw him or even made fun of him. He would wipe away the tears every now and then, but he kept his head buried in his arms. People heard a lot of wailing coming from that room, but Rigby didn't care. Rigby just cried his poor heart out.

"Mordecai!" Rigby sobbed, "Please don't leave me! You're more than just my best friend! You're my brother! I've loved you like a brother ever since we were little! Please forgive me, bro! PLEASE!"

While Rigby was bawling his eyes out, Mordecai started to stir! He opened his eyes and felt so disoriented, he couldn't really see straight. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was that he was in a white room and he was all bandaged up. Mordecai slowly turned his head and saw Rigby with his arms folded on the edge of the bed.

"_Rigby? Wha-" _he thought briefly_._

Then, the memories of this afternoon started to flow in his head: The prank at the coffee shop, the arguement that ended their friendship, him going to Skips, looking for Rigby to apologize, and the awful crash that brought him there. Mordecai looked at Rigby again and noticed he was crying real hard.

"_He's making all that fuss over me? Wow. I guess he really wanted to make up for everything."_

He took his good arm and placed it on Rigbys head, rubbing his hair in a comforting way. Rigby felt that and lifted his head to see Mordecai smiling at him!

"Hey Rigby." Mordecai said weakly, "Don't cry, man. Tough guys don't cry." his smile was little, but easy to see.

"M-Mordecai?!" Rigby exclaimed, "MORDECAI!"

Without a second to spare, Rigby climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the blue-jay, with fresh tears falling from his face. But, this time, they were tears of relief and joy.

"Ah! Easy dude! That hurts!" Mordecai cried out in total pain.

Rigby lets go to face his friend, "Mordecai, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I never meant to ruin your life! You're my brother and you'll always will be!" He sobbed, "I'll be a better friend to you! I promise!"

He buried his face into Mordecais chest as he cried again. Mordecai was a bit taken back at his friends words, but he laughed a little as he wrapped his arm around his best friend.

"Shhhh. There there, bro'." he said soothingly, "It's alright. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I realize now that nothing, not even Margaret, is worth losing my best friend in the whole world. Do you forgive me?"

Rigby wiped away the tears before he spoke, "Yes, I do. And will you ever forgive me? Despite how idiotic I am?"

Mordecai hugged his friend a little tighter.

"Of course, dude. You may act like a jerk sometimes and I mean a real jerk." he said firmly, then gave another smile, "But, like you said, we're brothers. And nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome."

After hugging for quite some time, Rigby told everyone and the doctor that Mordecai was awake. They were all relieved that their friend was going to be fine. Rigby, however, was more than glad about all this. And he wanted to make sure of two things. One: To apologize to Maragret about what happened. And two: To never lose his friend and brother ever again.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, I hope I didn't screw up with this one. Because, there are a lot of commas when I listed some things in there, but I hope it's still ok for all of you. Editing can be tricky. Again, I hate to disappoint any BensonXMaellard fans, but this isn't that kind of chapter. I wanted Maellard to be like a father-figure to Benson in this piece. I mean, remember all the times he was mean to Benson? He needs to get his attitude checked. Also, I want to thank bg52598 who helped me with this. Enjoy!_

_Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintal._

_NOTE: **This is not a** **yaoi**._

Chapter 3: Bosses (**Benson**)

Once again, thanks to a certain duo, the park is a total mess. And, as usual, Benson takes the blame for it. And he's **super **angry today. Not just for the mess, but for everything else that has gone wrong in his life.

He was sitting outside of Mr. Maellards office while Pops was talking to his father.

"Papa, please don't be too hard on Benson." Pops pleaded, "It wasn't really his fault you know."

"Son please!" Maellard said sternly, "It's always his fault! Whenever something goes wrong, it's the park managers fault. Everyone knows that! I don't know why you feel the need to stick up for that worthless-"

"Because he's my friend, Papa!" Pops said defensivley, "And I don't think you're being very fair to him. Especially since he's been feeling so down in the dumps lately."

"Down in the dumps?" he asks, "Whatever do you mean?"

Pops sighed to calm himself, "I mean Benson has been hurt one too many times in his life. He told me earlier that he's lost many friends and never got any second chances. And, not to be rude, but your attitude and yelling are not much help to him at all." He crossed his arms before he continued, "He also told me that his job is the only thing he has left. But if you want to know so badly, you can ask him yourself."

The elder lolliman thought to himself for a moment and realized that his son was right. He's had more than his fair share of bad luck and stress over the years and Benson is no different from him or everyone else. He sighed deeply as he turned to his son again.

"You're right, Pops. I'll speak to him about this. But, like you said, I should be a little more fair to him. Be sure to send him in. You may go now." he said with a grin.

"Thanks Papa." Pops smiled back to his father.

Pops walked away and opened the door as Benson looked up.

"Father will see you now, my good man."

Benson sighed as he stood, "Thanks Pops. I guess I can kiss my employment goodbye."

Benson was about to head in the when Pops placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Benson. I assure you that everything is going to be alright." he patted his friends shoulder to comfort him.

The gumball machine gave a brief smile, but it faded before heading into Maellards office. Everytime he got into trouble, Benson couldn't shake the feeling that he might get fired. He took a deep breath to calm his unsettling nerves.

"You-You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Benson. Come in. Please have a seat." Maellard said in a quiet tone.

Benson obeyed his bosses' orders and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Maellard shuffled his papers and turned away for a minute.

"Benson," he began, "do you know why I called you in here?"

He sighed before he spoke, "Yes sir. It's about all the damage in the park, the costs, my job." he trailed off.

"Yes and no, but there will be plenty of time for that later. Actually, there's another reason why I called you here."

Benson looked up in surprise, "And what's that, sir?" He was also surprised that his boss did not sound angry at all.

Maellard turned his chair around and placed his hands on his desk.

"It's just" he paused for a second, "I haven't been treating you very fair and I think I should get to know you better and try to help you, if I can." he straightened up in his chair, "Is everything alright, Benson?"

The young gumball machine never thought his boss would actually listen to him about anything. But, better than try to avoid his question, he thought he should tell the truth about his life.

"Well to be honest sir, no. I'm not alright." he started to say, "I feel like I have nothing to live with or worth fighting for. My job here is the only thing that keeps me from going into total depression, so to speak."

Maellard nodded, "Go on."

"Nothing has ever gone right in my whole life. My family always yelled at each other, my girlfriend dumped me for a business man, my bandmates kicked me out, my best friend was killed during a game of stick hockey, no one takes me seriously or even appreciates what I do around here, and I always get in trouble thanks to Mordecai and Rigby!" he groaned a bit before calming himself.

As he listened to his park manager, Maellard never realized that Benson had so much stress. No wonder he yells at Mordecai and Rigby so much.

"Well, surely you must have some friends here. And, like you said, your job matters to you a lot." Maellard said, trying to sound sympathetic.

Benson nodded slightly, "Maybe, but- Ugh! Why do I bother? I mean, yeah, I have friends. But, I don't think that matters at all. I think the only reason they hang with me is because I'm their boss. Nobody cares for me anyway."

Maellard frowned at that last sentence and noticed that Bensons' eyes were shimmering. Which was kinda odd, considering he had never seen Benson cry before.

"Again, it's not like it matters. Because if I get close to someone, I might end up losing them." he rubbed his eyes for a second, "I really care for everyone, but that doesn't change their opinion about me. I've never had many friends before, so why should today be any different?" by now, a couple tears started to roll down his cheeks and fall onto his lap.

It broke Maellards heart to see his park manager like this, "_I never knew how much pain this poor fellow has suffered."_ he thought. He even started to regret the many times he has yelled at Benson.

"That's why I try my very, absolute best to keep my job. Some of the other guys may not care about keeping their jobs, but I do! If I lose this job, I'll have absolutely nothing!" Benson cried, "And I don't know what to do! Why can't anyone understand?!"

He plunged his head into his hands and started sobbing. Maellard felt sorry for him and wanted to help. He stood from his desk, walked over to where Benson was sitting, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Benson stopped crying for a moment and look to see his boss was standing right next to him.

"It's alright, Benson. I know how you feel." he said softly, "I used to think the same thing in my youth."

"R-Really?" Benson asked.

"Oh yes." Maellard replied as he pulled his hand away, "Things didn't go so well at my first job either. I was beginning to think that no one cared about me or whatever I do. However, that went away when I noticed that some of my friends appreciated me and accepted me for who I am. They helped me when I was down, we had some good laughs, and they were right by my side every step of the way. Isn't that what you're friends do for you, Benson?" he asked politely.

Benson turned away and thought about all the times his friends supported him, protected him, and laughed with him on all of their adventures together. It eased him a little, but he also felt kinda silly for thinking that no one cared for him. He tried to wipe away the tears when Maellard gave him a hankerchief.

"Here. This should help." Maellard smiled slightly.

Benson took the hankerchief and dried each eye. He turned to his boss, still looking a little sorrowful.

"I-I'm sorry about-"

"Don't be." Maellard interrupted, "It's perfectly fine. It's natural to let out your emotions every now and then."

He patted Benson on the back and smiled. Benson gave a small smile as he handed back the hankerchief.

"Thank you, sir." he said happily.

Maellard helped Benson up and they headed towards the door.

"Now, what do you say I help you and the others clean up the park? It seems like you always need an extra hand anyway. And later, maybe we can discuss your profits over a cup of tea."

Benson was taken back, but otherwise happy, "Uhh-yes. Thank you sir!" he said.

"You're quiet welcome, my good friend."

Afterwards, everything just went back to normal. With the exception of Maellard being a little bit more fair to Benson from now on. Also, Maellard thanked his son for helping him talk to his park manager the correct way. After all, sometimes you just need to look and listen before you act.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_This one didn't take very long to edit. It's just the semicolons and stuff I had to fix. And I know some of you are wondering why Pops would be taken down by a bunch of punks when he's a great wrestler. Well, if you pay attention to him in the show, you should remember two things about Pops. **1. **Yes, he is a wrestler. But that doesn't mean he wants to fight. He only wrestles if it's absolutely necessary. **2.** He's just an old man who wants nothing more than peace and harmony. He's like a child at heart and doesn't want any trouble. Simple as that. Also, before anyone thinks it's a BenPops chapter, think again. Because of Pops nature, Benson will act like a fatherly figure to him sometimes. Sorry to disappoint you BenPops fans. :( Once agan, credit for this idea goes to bg52598. Thanks! Anyway, I hope this clears everything up. Enjoy! :)_

_Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintal._

_NOTE: **This Is Not A Yaoi.**_

Chapter 4: Bullies (**Pops**)

It was a lovely afternoon and Pops was in the garden trying to catch some butterflies. Like a child, he was having the best time of his life. Unfortunately, that's about to change. Pops stopped to catch his breath and saw one of the butterflies landing on a flower. Pops approached it very carefully, not wanting to scare it away. He just about ready to catch it...

"Hey! Old dude!" someone yelled.

Pops jumped in surprise and the butterfly flew away.

"Oh." Pops moaned in disappointment.

He turned around and saw three male high school seniors approach him. Their leader had blonde hair. One had a leather jacket. And the other had messy hair and a spiked collar around his neck. And they didn't look too happy to see him either.

"Umm, can I help you gentlemen?" Pops asked.

"Yeah!" the leader said in a harsh tone, "What are you doing here on our turf?"

"Your turf?" Pops asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"We do ya mean "what do we mean?!"" We mean that we're the bosses of this joint and you don't belong here. So make like a shoe and beat it, gramps!" said the boy in the jacket.

The lolliman could tell that these boys were being very rude. But, rather than throwing them out of the park deliberately, he wanted try and reason with them.

Pops cleared his throat, "A-hem. Excuse me, but this area belongs to the park and everyone who comes to enjoy it. And I happen to own this park, so you better be nice or I'll have to-"

The high school leader glared at him and took two big steps forward.

"Or you'll have to what, gramps?" he asked menacingly, "You gonna cry about it? Huh? Or are you a big, dumb sissy?"

The boys just laughed at Pops, who looked a little hurt and upset from their insults. However, he continued to stand his ground.

"That's enough!" Pops raised his voice a little, "I tried to be polite and reason with you like gentlemen, but I can see now that you are nothing but a bunch of rowdy hooligans! And I must ask all of you to leave the park at once before I call the authorities!"

The teenagers stopped laughing and glared at the older man with angry expressions. The boy with the collar grabbed Pops by the shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"You threatin' us, punk?! You gonna call the cops on us?" he growled in a threatening tone, "Well, maybe we don't wanna leave. And there's no way you're gonna make us!"

"Oh my!" Pops whimpered.

"Hey you guys, what do you say we teach this old man a lesson about manners?" the leader said as he smacked his fist into his palm.

"Yeah!" the other two agreed.

The leader threw Pops on the ground as the other two surrounded him. When Pops tried to stand up, one of the boys went around and held him in a full nelson! Pops struggled to get free, but the teenager was just too strong for him. The other two started to punch and pummel the poor man until the boy let go! Pops covered his face, but the teenagers kept punching, kicking, and slamming him every chance they got!

"AHHHHH! Stop! Please! Someone help!" Pops screamed.

The teenagers laughed at him and continued to beat him up.

"Forget it, dweeb!" one of the boys exclaimed, "Screaming will get you nowhere!"

The beating continued with possibly no end in sight. All seemed lost, but guess who came running behind them?

"HEY YOU PUNKS! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Benson yelled furiously.

Pops looked up for a brief moment and saw Benson and Skips running towards them. And they were _really _mad!

"Holy cheese! Let's get outta here!" the boys exclaimed.

But before they could run away, Skips grabbed two of the boys and threw them to the ground. And Benson started pummeling the teen leader!

"Don't! You! Ever! Hurt! My! Friend! Again! **UNDERSTAND!?**" Benson screamed with each punch.

This time, the fearless leader was scared, "Y-Yes! Yes! We'll never hurt anybody ever again! We swear! We swear!" he screamed in fear.

"Yeah! Please! We'll stop! We promise!" the other boys agreed.

Benson calmed himself and dropped the leader on the ground, who was crying like a baby.

"Hey Pops, are you o-" he stopped when he noticed that Pops was gone.

"Benson! Look over there!" Skips pointed out.

Benson turned and, in a distance, saw Pops running back to the house.

"Pops wait! Come back!" Benson called out.

"You better go after him and make sure he's ok!" Skips said, "Don't worry. I'll deal with these miscreants."

Benson nodded, "Thanks Skips. Call the cops and I'll be back soon."

Skips nodded and took out his phone to dial the police. While Benson was running to the house, Pops was already there and ran to his room. He shut the door and went into the bathroom. He examined himself and saw bruises and red marks all over. After cleaning the blood off his face, he limped out of the bathroom and plopped onto his bed.

"Oh, why did those boys hurt me?!" he muttered, "All I wanted to do was to play with the butterflies! I didn't do anything wrong!"

He started to cry into his pillow as his shoulders shook. In no time, his pillow was soaked with tears, but that didn't bother Pops. He was too busy crying to care. Pops didn't even look up when the door opened, revealing to be Benson. He stood in the doorway, while Pops continued to sob his heart out. It broke Bensons' heart to see his friend suffer so much. He, slowly, walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Pops still didn't look up.

"Pops?" he asked softly, "Are you ok?

But, the Lolliman didn't say anything. He just shook his head as he gave out another sob. Then, Benson placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Oh Benson!" Pops said at last, "Why do people always pick on me?!" he cried, "What did I do to deserve that?! It hurts so bad!"

More tears fell from the Lollimans eyes as Benson rubbed his back, being careful not touch any of the bruises.

"Shhhh. Shhh, shhh. Don't cry, Pops. Of course, you didn't do anything wrong." he said in a comforting voice, "Those guys were jerks. They had no reason to bully you in the first place."

Pops turned his head for a second, "Still, I don't like it when people bully others for fun! It's bad show! Very bad show!" he buried his face back into the pillow.

The gumball machine sighed before taking his hand away. Moving closer to Pops, he took his shoulders and lifted him off the bed. Benson wrapped his arms around his friend, allowing Pops to cry on his shoulder. He rocked the older man back and forth like a child, trying to console him.

"B-Benson," Pops choked out, "I feel like such a coward."

Benson pulled him away until they were eye to eye, even though Pops could barely see with his eyes full of tears.

"Listen to me, Pops. You are not a coward. Those guys outnumbered you. You didn't know what to do. It just happened. At least you didn't fight back. It would've things a whole lot worse."

Pops nodded in agreement and tried to wipe away his tears.

"Skips and I knew you were in trouble and got there as fast as we could. I only wish we would've arrived sooner." he looked away for a moment, "And what I'm trying to say is, walking away from the bullies and getting help are good ways to stop bullying. And if anyone tries to hurt you like that again, I'll clobber them!" Benson said seriously.

"You would do that for me?" asked Pops as he calmed down.

"Of course I would." Benson said with a smile, "What are friends for?"

Within a second, Pops engulfed Benson in a bear hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much, Benson! You're a jolly good friend!" Pops said cheerfully.

Benson just smiled and hugged his friend right back. Later that day, they went back to the park and told the police what happened. And Skips even called an ambulance to care for Pops injuries. And as for the three rowdy high school seniors? Well, since assualting Pops was their second offense, those boys were expelled and sentenced to a juvenile center for a long time.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, I just want to remind you of a couple things. One, I came up with the name Rebecca because they never gave Skips girlfriend a name. We can only guess to what they gave her. If they ever give her a real name, I promise I'll change this. Two, I know Death and Skips are not always the best of friends. But, when they're not at each others throats or trying to save the world (watch Exit 9B), they get along like regular chums. If I ever make a real Regular Show fanfiction, maybe I can do one where Skips and Rebecca meet and it'll go all the way to her death. One more thing, the characters may seem a little out of touch, but remember this: Whenever you're in a bad mood or just upset, you may not seem like yourself. I'm just saying because I got a couple complaints of making the Regular Show cast "Out of character". That's all I want to say. Anyway, enjoy! P.S. they should bring Techmo back! Ta-ta!_

_Regular Show and characters (including Skips un-named girlfriend) belong to J.G. Quintal._

_NOTE: **This is not a yaoi.**_

Chapter 5: Support (**Skips**)

Techmo was waiting outside of Computer Help Zone for his ride. Skips and Death were supposed to pick him up so they all can go bowling tonight at 7:00. But, nearly twenty minutes have passed and they still haven't shown up. He was about to call them when he saw Death show up, alone, in his car.

"Oi! Techmo! Have you seen Skips?" he asked.

Techmo shook his head, "No, I haven't. I thought he would be with you?"

Death sighed deeply, "No. I went to pick him up at his house and he wasn't there. I went to the park house, asked everyone where he was, and no one had a clue where he went. I searched everywhere! If he messes up our plans, I will seriously kill him!" he exclaimed. He felt a little ticked off at the moment.

"Now, let's just calm down and think for a second.", said Techmo as he scratched his chin, "Where would he go at this time?"

The two thought for a minute, trying to think where their friend was. Death looked at his phone when he saw the date...

"Wait a second, mate." he said in a low tone, "I think I know where he is."

"You do?"

"You bet your knickers I do. Hop in!" he said.

Once Techmo was in the car, Death drove at a very fast pace. Flames practically came out from behind the wheels! No one really noticed since it belonged to an immortal being (it was too fast of the human eye). He stopped when he reached his destination: the docks. After they got out of the car, Techmo was a bit confused.

"What are we doing here?" he asked his friend, "I thought you said you knew where Skips was."

"I did. Look over there, mate." Death pointed out to the docks.

Techmo looked over and saw Skips sitting at the very end. And he could tell that Skips didn't look very happy.

"Huh. I wonder what he's doing out here?"

"You don't remember what today is, do you lad?" Death said softly.

Techmo looked at Death even more confused, "Remember what?"

"It's about what happened to-" Death paused for a moment, "to Rebecca."

It didn't take very long to realize what the grim reaper meant. Techmo remembered how much Skips and his girlfriend, Rebecca, skipped together all the time. She was a sweet girl and everything about her had Skips falling head over heels. Years rolled by and while Skips remained young in appearance (because of his immortality), Rebecca grew older and older. Still, he loved her just the same, despite her increasing age.

But, one fateful day, Rebecca started dying. Skips never left her side and said he will always love her no matter what. When Death had to come and take her away, Skips begged and pleaded for him not to. But, Death didn't have a choice.

After she died, Skips was never really the same. He changed his name from "Walks" to "Skips" and vowed to skip every day for the rest of his life in honor of her memory. Death actually regretted taking his friends' lover, but what could he do? He was the grim reaper after all.

It was also hard for Techmo to see his friend in so much pain. It was hard to see Skips let go of someone he really cared about.

"Oh yeah. I can't believe I forgot about that." Techmo said in a low whisper, "It has been about three hundred years, hasn't it?"

Death nodded, "Mm-hm. The poor guy. He loved that girl with all his heart and she's gone. It can devastate even mightest warrior."

Techmo took a deep sigh before speaking, "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"Well, why don't we go see if he's alright? The poor bloke might need some cheering up."

The two friends, slowly, walked down the docks. The closer they got, the more they saw Skips in his depressing state. Once they reached him, they saw that his shoulders were trembling and they heard a couple sniffles coming from him. Death and Techmo looked at each other, then back at Skips. Death was about to place his hand on his shoulder when Skips spoke up.

"What do you want, Death?" Skips said sadly, "I'm not in the mood."

Death pulled his hand back and just stared at the yeti, "Look Skips, I know you're upset and all, but it's time to leave the past behind and move on." he sighed, "I mean that-"

Skips turned around with angry tears in his eyes, "What do you know anything, Death?! Nothing that's what!" he snapped, "Neither of you know nothing about heartbreak! Why should you care?!"

"Skips," said Techmo trying to calm him, "of course we care. We've always felt for you and tried to help you ever since" he paused "that day. But, Death does have a point. It justs happens. And I'm sure Rebecca wouldn't want you to be depressed like this all the time."

Skips calmed himself as he turned away, trying to wipe away the tears.

"I'm-I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just I miss Rebecca so much. On the day I lost her, I-I lost a part of myself. Sometimes, it makes me wonder why I ever chose immortality in the first place. I mean, what's the point of living forever if it means losing the people you held close to your heart?" he sobbed before continuing, "Why did Rebecca have to die?! I should've done something! But, it just go to show you that I'm not always right about anything! I just wish I could do something, anything, to bring her back for just one last time." his lip trembled and he started crying softly in his hands.

Techmo and Death felt sorry for him because, in a way, they missed Rebecca too. Both men walked over to each side and sat next to the crying yeti, each friend putting a hand on his back.

"Just let it all out, mate. That's right. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Death said in a soft voice. He gave his friend a couple pats on the back.

Techmo nodded, "It's going to be ok, Skips. You're with your friends here."

Skips shuddered a little whenever he tried to take a breath. Then, Techmo reached into his pocket and pulled out a hankerchief.

"Here Skips. Dry your eyes with this." he said as he handed the hankerchief to Skips.

Skips took the hanky and cleaned the tears off his face. He gave it back to Techmo as he looked down at his reflection in the water.

He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Oh, what am I gonna do? I don't know how much more of this I can bear."

"Relax Skips." Death said with a comforting grin, "I know it hurts, but that doesn't mean you should keep suffering like this. Just remember this mate: Rebecca may be gone, but she will never be forgotten. And I'm sure she'll never forget you either."

Skips turned to him, "You really think so?"

"Hey. I'm Death, remember?" the skeleton man chuckled softly, "I know these things. But, seriously mate, everything is going to be ok. I promise."

"And so do I." Techmo added, "Whenever you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, just call us. We're here for you."

Skips smiled at his friends and he was glad that they support him through his troubles.

"Thanks fellas." he said, "I appreciate the comfort and wisdom."

"Anytime mate." Death nodded as he stood up, "Since we still got time, what do you boys say for some bowling? Bet I can whip you chumps in one game!"

"Ha ha! You're on!" Techmo accepted the challenge.

The guys all stood up and they were about to leave when Skips stopped to look at the sky. Techmo and Death turned to see their friend standing there.

"Hey Skips! You coming or what?" Techmo called out.

"You guys just head to the car. I'll catch up in a minute." Skips replied.

As the guys headed back, Skips just stared at the starry sky and he couldn't stop smiling and tearing up at the same time.

"Thanks for everything, Rebecca. Hopefully we'll meet again someday. I love you and I'll never forget you." he said to himself.

After brushing away the remaining tears, he skipped back to his friends and they all went for a fantastic night of bowling. It made Skips feel better because of two things: One. He had great friends to help him ease his pain. And two. Rebecca will always be in his heart for the rest of his eternal life.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's another edited chapter. :) Now, this is one of the pairings I actually support. You can find at least one episode of these two in each season. Anyway, I think my story is looking a little better. I don't have very many mistakes on a couple of these. I guess it's because I kinda rush through it and make some errors here and there. I'll continue with the rest of the chapters tomorrow. Until then, enjoy!_

_Regular Show and characters go to J.G. Quintel._

Chapter 6: Passing (**Muscle Man**)

It took a long time before Muscle Man decided to come out of his room. You see, after his brother told him that Muscle Dad died on Fathers Day, he pretty much locked himself in his room all morning. After a moment of sulking, he put on his best suit and drove to the church.

But when he got there, he didn't want to go in just yet. He sat under a tree, right next to the church. He wanted to be alone for a while. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. He saw his girlfriend, Starla, walking up to him. She was wearing a black dress, gloves, and shoes for the funeral.

"Starla!" said Muscle Man as he hugged her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're alright." she said sadly, "I'm so sorry about what happened to your dad. Are you going to be ok?"

Muscle Man sighed as he turned away, "No. I won't be ok, babe. And I don't think I ever will be. I just lost my father." he paused, "The only father I'll ever have and I don't think my life will ever be the same." he hugged his knees to his chest.

Starla stared at him, feeling just as bad as he is now. She sat down beside Muscle Man and wrapped an arm around him.

"Your dad meant a lot to you, didn't he?" she asks.

He nodded slightly without looking up, "Yeah. We used to do a lot of fun stuff together. We played pranks, went fishing, watch movies, everything." he chuckled slightly, "My dad taught me everything about pranking. And since he was also a trucker, he always checked in from the road. He was the best Muscle Dad in the world." He smiled a little, but it faded away shortly after.

Starla grinned softly and tightened her grip on his shoulders, "He sounded like a great father. I'm sure he was very proud to have a son like you, Mitch."

"Yeah, he was proud. He had always been proud ever since I was born. And I was proud of him, too. I even wanted to wish him a happy Fathers Day. But, when my brother told me what happened-" he couldn't even finish. The tears started forming and he felt a big lump in his throat.

It was hard for Starla to watch her boyfriend fall apart like this, "Oh Mitch."

His eyes were beginning to drip, "I know I don't usually let my feelings out like this, Starla. But, this time, I don't care! I just don't care anymore! My dad is dead and I'll never get him back! I never got to say goodbye! Why did he have to go?! Why must I suffer like this?!"

And right there, Muscle Man broke down and started bawling on Starlas' lap. The woman just petted his hair while he continued to shed more tears. And Starla didn't even care if some got her dress. Starla just wanted to comfort her man.

"Awww. There there, Mitch. It'll be alright. Shhhh. It's ok, I'm here." she spoke in a motherly tone.

Muscle Man didn't stop sobbing for another half hour or so, but Starla didn't mind. She was prepared to stay with him all day if she had to. Starla just consoled him as if he was her own child. As soon as he run out of tears, Muscle Man sat up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Starla gave him a comforting embrace.

Muscle Man gave out a couple sobs, "Sorry babe. I didn't want you you see me like this. I look stupid when I cry." he said as he looked down.

"That's ok, Mitch. You don't have to apologize. And you certainly did not look stupid. You had every reason to cry your eyes out. And don't worry, I'll always be here to comfort you."

"Really?"

Starla nodded, "Mm-hm. And here's something else for you."

Starla leaned in and kissed Muscle Man on the lips. After they pulled apart, Muscle Man stared at his girlfriend for a brief moment.

"Wow, Thanks Starla. I needed that." he said with a smile.

"Anytime, Mitch. I love you and whenever you need someone to talk to, I'll be here." she smiled back, "You ready to go in now?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, babe." he nodded slightly.

The two stood up and went into the church for Muscle Dads' funeral. After a little help from his friends, Muscle Man found closure. He'll miss his dad and it hurts inside, but he was also happy that he had friends to help him through his pain. And he's lucky to have a great girlfriend like Starla to understand him, too.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok! Nearly done with editing! Only three more chapters to go! Also, I promise to get Chapter 11 up as soon as I can. :) I apologize for the wait, but I've been distracted and had writers block for a while. Just to be clear on this chapter, I know that Muscle Man is a big jerk and wouldn't normally offer a shoulder to cry on; but, he's a big softy when you think about it. Plus, he and Hi-Five Ghost have a best friend/brother relationship just like Mordecai and Rigby. No pairing between the two, they're just friends. Anyway, I'll get the next chapters edited and reposted soon. Enjoy! P.S. I want to thank PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior who helped me with this chapter. Thanks hon'. :)_

_Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintel._

_NOTE: **This Is Not A Yaoi.** _

Chapter 7: Nightmares (**Hi-Five Ghost**)

It was a typical night in Muscle Mans trailer. The boys were asleep and all was quiet, except for the crickets. Well, it was almost quiet. Muscle Man was snoring very loudly in his room, while Hi-Five Ghost was having trouble sleeping. He was sweating like crazy and he tossed and turned every passing second. Only one reason for that: Hi-Five Ghost was having a nightmare.

"No! Uhhhh! Muscle Man! Help! Don't. No. No! No! NO! AHHHHHHH!" the little ghost screamed.

He jolted out of his bed and started taking deep breaths to calm himself. Hot tears were stinging his eyes and he nearly gagged from the nightmare. HFG, quickly, turned around when he heard the door open. He relaxed a little when he saw Muscle Man standing in the doorway, looking very tired and cranky.

"Ugh! Fives, what the H man?!" he said slightly aggrivated, "Why are you screaming in the middle of the night?"

The little ghost said nothing as the tears started to fall and his lip began to quiver.

"M-Mu-Muscle Man." he choked out the words.

Muscle Man dropped his annoyed expression when he saw that his best friend was crying. He walked to the bed and placed a hand on his friends' head.

"Fives, are you ok?" he asked gently, "What's the matter?"

But, Hi-Five Ghost just looked down and sobbed even harder. He couldn't get any of the words out.

"Come here, bro'." Muscle Man said as he opened his arms.

Normally, he wouldn't do this because of his reputation, but he picked up the little ghost and hugged him close. HFG just cried on his shoulder as Muscle Man sat down on the bed and patted him on the back.

"Shhh shhh. It's ok. It's ok, bro'. Shhhh. No more crying. Just calm down, Fives. Shhhh." he said softly, trying to calm his friend.

The hugging and comforting remained for a little while until Hi-Five Ghost started to calm down. After his best friend had finished crying, Muscle Man lets go and allowed his friend to float next to him.

Muscle Man sighed, "Ok. Now what were you crying about, Fives? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Hi-Five Ghost nodded, "Yeah."

"What happened?"

He took a deep breath first, "Well, it started when you and I were doing our usual routine at the park. Then, we were driving around and you said one of your "My Mom" jokes when the ground started to shake." he gave out a hard sob, "It was awful! You kept on driving, but the earth was falling apart! I thought we had made it to the other side of the park," Fives paused for a moment, "but we made a wrong turn into a ditch with jagged rocks! When I woke up, I started crying because I couldn't get those awful images in my head! I thought you were gonna die! I was so scared!"

HFG started to cry some more, while Muscle Man sat there and patted his friend on the back.

"Don't cry, Fives. It was just a bad dream. Nothing really happened." Muscle Man tried to sound sympathetic.

"I know, I know! It's just" he paused again, "I don't want to think of what'll happen if I lost you! You're like a brother to me! I don't want that to happen! I can't handle death!" he admitted as he cried.

The two were best friends ever since they met and Muscle Man knew it'd be hard if one friend lost another. Muscle Man sighed as he pulled HFG in another hug.

"Listen to me bro'. I don't want you to worry about me, ok? I can handle anything that comes my way. It's you I'm concerned about. I don't like seeing you like this, Fives. It kinda hurts. And, to be perfectly honest with you, I was scared, too."

HFG looked up in surprise, "What do you mean you were scared?"

"When I heard you scream, I thought something might've happened to my best bud. You're like a brother to me, too. And I will never let anything happen to you."

"Promise?"

"You got it, best bro'." he said with a smile.

HFG smiled as he hugged his friend right back. He felt better already, all thanks to Muscle Man. Then, he pulled away and looked at the ghost with a grin.

"Hey, Fives. You know who else will never let anything happen to you? MY MOM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

HFG couldn't help but laugh, too. They laughed for a minute until-

"HEY! WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! WE'RE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!" yelled Rigby, all the way from the park house.

"Pffft. Whatever." scoffed Muscle Man.

The two chuckled slightly before Muscle Man stood up and looked at HFG.

"Let's go get some soda to calm you down. Ok?"

"Sure. Thanks." said HFG.

After the two had some soft drinks, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost turned in for the night. And, this time, they both had a good nights sleep. Especially the little ghost with a hand on his head.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow. Can't believe I left in so many mistakes in this. Well, hopefully this will look a bit better to you. Anway, I'm glad that most of you loved this chapter and I dare say it's my favorite. I think it's because of the way I used Thomas and Skips in this and those two are some of my favorite characters in the show. If only they would show Thomas more. Honestly, they never give him enough showtime and he's part of the main cast now. That's just sad. :( Also, credit goes to Kimball20 and bg52598 for helping me with this chapter. Thanks guys! :) Also, just a heads up, I'll be doing another set of oneshots involving the father/son relationship between Skips and Thomas. It was thanks to this chapter that made me want to do that. I have some ideas to use for the story, but the real problem is how to start it off just right. Just keep your eyes peeled, especially for Chapter 11 of this. Until then, enjoy!_

_NOTE: **This Is Not A Yaoi.**_

_Regular Show and characters belong to J.G. Quintel, not me._

Chapter 8: Abuse (**Thomas**)

It was just a typical day at the park today. Nothing crazy or outrageous happened. No portals, no demons, nothing. Everything was actually normal for once. Thomas was minding his own business while raking the leaves and was having a really good day. However, he was about to get a rude awakening.

"Yo! Thomas! Get over here now!" hollered Muscle Man.

He flinched when he heard his superior yell out his name like that. Still, better to see him now rather than get chewed out later. Thomas walked over to Muscle Man, who was sitting under an umbrella on a lawn chair.

"Yes Muscle Man?" he asked.

"Yeah, Uh, what the heck is this?" he asked bitterly.

Thomas saw that Muscle Man was holding a bowl of mixed sliced up fruit. And he didn't look very pleased either.

"Um, what's wrong?" Thomas asked in confusion.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!" he exclaimed with anger, "I specifically told you to mix up this fruit and look! I see two grapes touching! What do you have to say about this?!"

"Uhhhh, sorry?" he answered as he shrugged.

"Sorry? SORRY?! Is that all you got to say?! I asked you to do one simple thing and all you do is say you're sorry?!" he, angrily, threw the bowl at Thomas, "You stupid intern!"

The young goat held his head in pain, "Ow! What was that for, dude?! You could've killed me!" Thomas snapped.

Muscle Man grabbed the collar of his shirt and got up in his face, "You gonna make something of it, bro'? Huh?! Are you?!" he sounded more and more threatening.

Thomas shrank back and looked down at his feet. He gave out a big sigh before facing Muscle Man again, "No sir."

"Good." he pushed Thomas back down, "Now, go get me another bowel of fruit and make sure none of the same ones touch! Understand?"

"Yes sir." Thomas nodded.

After heading into the kitchen and prepared another bowl, he brought it back to Muscle Man. And he made absolutely sure that none of the identical fruits were touching each other. Muscle Man was a bit satisfied.

"Anything else, Muscle Man?"

"Yeah. You can get me some coffee while you're at it." said the bossy green man.

Thomas ran back to the kitchen, again, and brought back a cup of coffee. But, when Muscle Man took a sip-

"Pfffft! Bleah! This is awful! What'd you do, fill it up with mud and put some seaweed in there?!" he spat out his beverage.

"But I-" Thomas tried to explain, but Muscle Man splashed him with the remaining coffee and threw the cup at his stomach! Thomas fell on his back after the cup bounced off him and crashed on the ground.

"Ahhhh! What did I do?!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Just shut it! You have got to be the worst intern- no, the worst employee on the face of the planet! You know what? You can just get outta here! You hear me, Thomas?! JUST GET LOST!" screamed Muscle Man with all his fury.

Feeling hurt and disgraced, Thomas stood up and ran away. Even with tears streaming down his eyes, his legs had carried him all the way to the house, up the stairs, and into an empty guest room. Once he had burst through the door, Thomas closed the door, and made his way towards the bed. More and more tears came out like waterfalls as his knees gave out and he wept on the edge of the bed with his arms folded. He couldn't understand why Muscle Man would mistreat him so much and why no one wanted to help the poor boy out.

"What's the matter with me?! I try and I try, but no one appreciates all my hard work!" Thomas exclaimed as he sobbed, "I feel like such a screwup! This isn't fair!"

As Thomas cried, he tried to wipe away the tears and think clearly, but he was just too shattered to do so. His sobbing nearly gagged him and his shoulders wouldn't stop shaking. You could hear his wailing coming from the whole house, even all the way downstairs.

Speaking of which, Pops, Skips, and Mordecai came in the living room during their break-time.

"And then he said, "That's no elephant, that's my wife!"" Mordecai said with a grin.

The three friends laughed at Mordecais joke. Pops, however, silenced himself and held out his hand to the other two.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" Pops whispered.

Mordecai and Skips stopped laughing. They listened all around and made out the sound Pops referred to.

"Yeah. It sounds like- someone's crying from upstairs." answered Mordecai, "But who is it?"

"We better go check it out." said Skips.

The trio, then, walked up the stairs and followed the sound. They walked down the hallway and stopped when they reached the sound. Mordecai reached for the knob and, slowly, opened the door. The guys were a little surprised when they saw a certain young goat crying on the bed and hiding his face in his arms. They looked at each other for a brief moment and back at Thomas, who didn't even noticed that three of his friends were standing in the doorway. Pops went inside, knelt down next to Thomas, and placed a hand on his back.

"Thomas, whatever is the matter? Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah. Whatcha crying for, man?" asked Mordecai as he and Skips approached.

He looked up for a moment, then turned away, "Please, just go away. I'm fine. I'm just exhausted." Thomas shook his head.

Skip knelt next to them and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Thomas," he said seriously, "You're crying on your knees. That means you're _not _fine. You don't have to hide anything from us. We can help you. Now, what's wrong?"

When Thomas looked up at Skips again, his eyes were so soaked he couldn't really see straight. As much as he wanted to be alone right now, he also wanted someone to talk to. Without a second thought, he threw his arms around Skips and sobbed into his chest. The yeti was a little surprised at first, but he knew that Thomas was in a lot of pain. He wrapped his arms around the young goat and rubbed his back to calm him.

"Now now. It's ok, Thomas." Skips spoke softly, "It's ok. Whatever is wrong, it'll be ok. Shhhh, don't cry. Calm down, now."

While Skips comforted Thomas, Mordecai and Pops gave him a few pats on the back to show their support. When Thomas calmed down a bit, Skips lifted him off the ground and had him sit on the bed, as Mordecai and Pops did the same. But, he still kept his arm around the boy. Thomas still gave a out a few gasps and sniffles and Pops gave him his hankerchief to dry his eyes.

"Now, what happened Thomas?" asked Mordecai, "What made you so upset?"

Because his throat was hurting from all that crying, Thomas could only give out two key words, "M-Mu-Muscle Man."

The others looked at each other in confusion.

"What did he do?" asked Skips in a stern voice.

That's when Thomas told them everything: the fruit bowl, the coffee, and worst of all, the insults. When he finished, everyone else was jaw-dropped. How could he say all that and call himself human?

"I can't believe it." Pops said in a hushed voice.

Mordecai was very angry, "That jerk! I oughta kick his sorry butt for acting like such a monster!" He smacked his fists together and stood up as if to walk out, but Thomas stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Mordecai don't! I know you want to help, but confronting Muscle Man will only make things worse." he lets go of Mordecai and gave out another deep sigh, "And besides, I deserved it anyway. He gave me orders and I completely messed them up. I'm the real jerk here." he looked down in shame.

Then, Skips took his hand, cupped Thomas' chin, and lifted hs face back up until they made eye contact.

"Don't you ever say that, Thomas." he said sternly, "You are not a jerk. Muscle Man only said that because he wanted to be the boss for a change. But, it only made him into a complete scumbag who takes his anger out on fellow employers. You need to stick up for your rights and tell him that you don't deserve that kind of treatment. You're a great guy and you never screwup. We all make mistakes at least once in our lives."

"If anyone's a jerk, it's Muscle Man. He should've just kept his big, fat mouth shut. It's not your fault, Thomas." Mordecai added.

"I agree." Pops nodded, "You've done nothing to earn those hurtful remarks. You're a splendid friend and you have done wonders to the park! We all really appreciate your hard work."

Thomas wiped his eyes and looked at his friends, "R-Really? Do you think so?"

Skips gave him a squeeze on the shoulders, "You bet, kiddo. Just remember this: Even if one guy doesn't understand you, you'll always have great friends who do."

The young goat smiled and dried his eyes with the hankerchief. After a couple more pats on the back, the four friends stood up.

"Now that that's taken care of, why don't we go have a little chat with Muscle Man?" Mordecai said.

"Right." the other agreed.

The guys walked down the stairs and out the door where they saw Muscle Man approaching the house. They guys glared as they walked down the steps. They didn't notice that he looked a little guilty.

"Thomas, there you are!" Muscle Man said in his normal voice, "Listen bro', I gotta tell you something."

Thomas clenched his fists, "Oh yeah? Well I got something to say, too."

"What are you talking about-"

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU CRAZY SLAVE DRIVER!" Thomas interrupted.

Everyone kinda jumped when he yelled and even Muscle Man was surprised.

"How dare you say all that stuff to me?! I never did anything to you and you still treated me like garbage! And worse, you think I'm the worse person on the planet! Well, you know what? I don't care what you think!" he took a deep breath before continuing, "I think you're the biggest, most awful jerk I have ever met and I'm not gonna take anything from you any more! I'm not your slave, I'm not your whipping boy, and I am not your intern! The next you want coffee, you can go get it yourself and stop being such a lazy primadonna!"

After his finished and tried to catch his breath, everyone just stared at him with wide eyes. Muscle Man was so shocked, he couldn't even move from his spot. He hanged his head and stared down at his feet.

"Wow. Thomas, I-I had no idea. I never meant to do that to you, bro'. The truth is, I came here to say" he paused for a second, "I'm sorry. I'm really, very sorry bro'." he said with his voice breaking a little.

"You should be!" Pops scolded, "That was very bad show of what you did, Muscle Man! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Same here! I would've given you a mouthful, but Thomas took the words right out. You're nothing but a turd and a hateful loser!" yelled Mordecai.

Skips and Thomas just watched as the other two continued to yell and berate Muscle Man, who just took it all without any back talk. He looked like he was about to cry. But, this time, it was Thomas's turn to feel remorse for him. The reason is because he felt the same way when he was mistreated. He walked past his friends and stood in front of Muscle Man.

"Guys, that's enough!" Thomas exclaimed, "Leave him alone. I think I might've went a little too far."

Pops and Mordecai looked confused when they stared at Thomas, then at each other. Mordecai looked back at Thomas.

"What? But-But Thomas!" Mordecai said, "He said stuff that's ten times as worse than what you said! And besides, he made you cry! Why do you wanna stick up for him anyway?"

"Because," Thomas started, "I believe in his apology. Yes, he did say some really nasty stuff to me, but that doesn't mean he's not willing to change his ways. Now, I may not _completely_ forgive his actions." he glared at Muscle Man.

Muscle Man turned away in shame. However, he looked up and saw Thomas, who knelt down in front of him and smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I still think he deserves at least one more chance." Thomas finished as he gave a soft smile to his friend.

Muscle Man smiled back and wiped away any tears in his eyes, "Thanks bro'. I promise I will never hurt you or boss you around like that again."

The two friends shook hands and they both stood up. Skips nodded and smiled in silence for he knew that Thomas had made the right choice. And although they were still a little mad at Muscle Man for everything he done, they decided to forgive him if Thomas was willing to. After everyone else left, Thomas turned back to Skips.

"Hey Skips?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the comfort and all the advice. I really needed that." Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, you're welcome Thomas. And like I said before: You don't deserve that kind of treatment. You're a good kid and I'm proud of you." he said with a smile.

Thomas gave him a hug and Skips was more than happy to return the favor.

"You know, you'd make a great dad someday." Thomas said softly.

"And you would make any parent proud." Skips said back.

After hugging for a couple minutes, Skips and Thomas parted ways and went back to work. And Thomas learned three things that day: One. Sometimes, it's better to forgive and forget. Two. He was lucky he had great friends to comfort him. And three. He's found a father figure in Skips. And Skips was thinking the same thing.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok, I'm nearly done. Just have to edit Eileens chapter and I'll work on finishing Genes chapter. Hopefully this looks better and I got rid of all, or at least most of the errors. This is one of my favorite pairings and I hope they'll do more Margaret/Mordecai episodes in the future. Speaking of episodes, "Ace Balthazar Lives" was great! Not what I thought when it aired, but it was great just the same. :) Can't wait for the next episode. Enjoy! _

_Also, I want to thank bg52598 for her help._

_Regular Show and characters belong to J.G. Quintel._

Chapter 9: Dumped (**Margaret**)

It was such a beautiful evening at Il Costosos. Margaret and Angel were at the restuarant on their third date. Margaret was having a good time, but Angel kept fidgeting for some reason. You see, after dating for nearly two months, Angel had something to say and he doubted that Margaret was going to like it.

"Angel, you ok?" asked Margeret with concern.

"Yeah, baby. I'm alright." he lied, "It's just I've been thinking of things."

"What kind of things?" she asked.

Angel sighed deeply, "Well, ummm. How do I say this?"

The red robin did not like where the conversation was going. When someone says those five words, sometimes, that's a bad sign for couples.

"Listen Margaret, I think you're a wonderful girl and all. In fact, you're very smart and beautiful. It's just that with my singing career taking off, I feel that I need to take this extra weight off my shoulders." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Margaret knew exactly what he meant. "Angel, are you breaking up with me?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm a star now and I feel like we should go our seperate ways. I don't need anyone dragging me down when I'm at the top of my game. But, I'm sure you'll find someone else that's more your standards. You understand, right?" Angel said sheepishly.

Margaret couldn't believe what she heard. Her boyfriend was dumping her over a lousy singing career?! Standing up and looking shaken, she raised her arm and...

_SLAP!_

She gave Angel a hard slap on his face! You can practically see the red mark appearing on his face. Everyone turned and saw Angel holding his bruised cheek and Margaret standing there, looking very angry.

"Angel, you-you heartbreaking two-timer! I never want to see you again! Ugh!" she pushed her chair away and walked off.

When she got past the doors, Margaret started running down the sidewalk, and avoided everything and everyone in her path. Of course she watched where she was going and avoided bumping into things. She stopped when she reached the bridge above the lake. She clenched her fists and when she was about to punch something-

"Hey Margaret!" called out Mordecai.

Margaret turned and saw her friend running up towards her, but she turned away and hung her head down. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Not even one of her dearest friends.

"What's the matter? You look upset or something." he asked.

"Mordecai, please just leave me alone!" she snapped as her eyes started to water, "I don't wanna talk about it."

But, Mordecai noticed her shoulders shook a little and her voice was breaking. He didn't want to leave her alone. Slowly, Mordecai walked up to Margaret and placed his wing around her shoulders.

"Margaret, you can tell me anything. I promise not to mention it to anyone. Ok?" he tried to be supportive to his friend.

At first, Margaret didn't want to talk to anyone about how she was dumped not too long ago. But then again, she felt like she needed to let it out. Margaret just kept her head down for a moment and Mordecai gave her a gentle hug.

"Please Margaret? It hurts me to see you like this. I just want to help you. What's wrong?" he asked softly.

The red robin felt a lump rising in her throat and her eyes were about to spill. She turned and rested her head on Mordecais shoulders as the tears began to fall.

"A-Angel broke up with me. He said he didn't want me to drag down his singing career. I-I couldn't believe he would dump me like that." Margaret gave out a hard sob, "I should've known he was a bad choice. I'm so stupid!"

Margaret started crying as Mordecai rubbed her back to comfort her. He understood what she was going through and wanted to be there for her.

"No Margaret, you're not stupid. _He _is the one who's stupid. He just made the biggest mistake in his life." he spoke softly, "He just lost the greatest girl in the world."

Margaret looked up with tear-filled eyes, "Do you really mean that, M-Mordecai?"

He gave her a warm smile, "You bet I do. You're awesome, smart, kind, and funny. Guys like that don't know what their talking about. I guess what I'm saying is, I would never betray you like that. I would've been grateful to have a wonderful girlfriend like you. I really like you, Margaret." he said without hesitation. If he ever wanted to really talk to Margaret, now was the perfect time.

Margaret smiled and dried the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I was comforted like this. I usually just go home and cry my eyes out whenever I get dumped by my old boyfriends. I always wanted to be alone during my emotional breakdowns, but I'm real glad I could talk about it with you. In fact..."

Then, she placed both hands on Mordecais face, pulled him close, and kissed him on the beak. After they pulled apart, Mordecai looked awestruck and he could barely move.

"Mordecai? Are you alright?" she asked.

The blue jay snapped out of it and looked at Margaret again, "Y-Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine. Th-Thanks for that. Hehe." he blushed.

"I should be the one thanking you." Margaret replied, as she blushed as well, "I'm also sorry for snapping at you earlier. But I'm curious, how did you find me anyway?"

"Oh, well, I was out getting some air and I saw you running to the bridge. You looked kind upset and thought I could help. And don't worry about it. People have said stuff that's much worse." Mordecai answered.

"Well still." Margaret trailed off.

"Yeah."

The two were silent for a minute until Mordecai spoke again.

"So if you're not doing anything for the rest of the night, do you wanna come to the house for a couple Morde-shakes? My treat." he asked.

"I'd love to." Margaret replied.

The two birds held hands as they walked to the park house. What started out as a horrible evening, everything turned out fine in the end. And you know what? Margaret had forgotten all about her break-up with Angel. Because, she's got a new man. And his name is Mordecai.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

_Now it's done! Before I had to edit all these, it took me a little while to finish this chapter. Eileen was a bit tricky, but I managed to get this piece done. Plus, this is another pairing I support. If only they would make an episode that circles Rigby and Eileen together. Thanks to Kimball20, bg52598, and XxItS420SoMeWhErExX with their help and ideas for this. Thanks guys! :) Gene is up next, so I'll be updating soon. I hope y'all will like it. Until then, enjoy!_

_I don't own Regular Show. J.G. Quintel does._

Chapter 10: Underappreciated (**Eileen**)

Eileen had just finished her shift at the coffee shop and was about to leave when she saw a familiar raccoon walk through the door. She walked up to him as was about to approach the counter.

"H-Hi Rigby." she asked nervously.

Rigby turned briefly, "What is it, Eileen?" he sounded like he was in a sour mood today.

Eileen looked away, fidgeted with her fingers for a second, and looked at Rigby again. She always had a crush on Rigby ever since they met and now's the time to try and get him to notice her.

"Hey listen, uhhhh." she paused briefly, "I was thinking. If you have nothing to do later maybe we can, I don't know, go out on a date or something?" Eileen asked sheepishly.

Rigby looked at her as if she had a disease.

"Pffft. A date with you? No thanks." he scoffed.

Eileen frowned, "Why? Why don't you want to go out with me? What did I do?"

She tried putting a hand on his shoulder, but he smacked it away!

"Don't touch me!" Rigby snapped in frustration, "I just don't want to go out with someone as homely as you! What does it take for you to get the flippin' message that I DON'T LIKE YOU!? And plus, you kinda creep me out when you stare at me all day. It's like you're a stalker or something. Don't you get it? I won't go out with you and I never will! So, just go away and leave me alone!" Rigby snapped as he walked past her.

Eileens jaw dropped and she felt like she had been stabbed in the back. She looked at Rigby one last time and ran to the back of the coffee shop. She kept running and wiping the tears that were escaping from her eyes. Eileen opened the door to the back room, went towards the corner and started crying her eyes out. She sat down and drew her knees to her chest as she continued to play that awful conversation over and over in her head.

"What's the point?I'll never go out with Rigby! It's not like he likes me anyway! Why doesn't he like me?!" she cried.

(Meanwhile)

"RIGBY! What the H is the matter with you, dude?!" Mordecai yelled.

"Yeah! You didn't have to be cruel to her like that!" Margaret added.

Mordecai and Margaret were listening in on Rigby and Eileens' conversation and were appalled at what Rigby said to the mole girl. They were giving him the tongue lashing of his life.

"What are you guys getting so defensive about?!" Rigby said in defense, "She, obviously, never got a clue and I finally told her to leave me alone! And that's it!"

"No, that's not it! It's one thing to just ignore her all the time, but this really takes the cake! What were you thinking?! What you said just now was nothing short of cruel!" asked Margaret.

"Listen, I-" Rigby was cut short when Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Owww!" he cried as he rubbed his arm.

"No! _You _listen, Rigby!" Mordecai interuppted, "Either you go back there and apologize to Eileen for what you said, or you can forget about me talking to you ever again!" He knew Rigby was a jerk sometimes, but he never thought he would hurt his friends like that.

"Mordecai, this has nothing to do with you!" Rigby said as he pointed.

"It has _everything _to do with _all _of us, Rigby!" Margaret scolded, "And you can forget about me and Eileen serving you coffee or anything ever again! Come on, Mordecai. Let's go."

"You read my mind. See you later, Rig-jerk." Mordecai said as he glared at his "best friend".

"Hm. Hm hm hm. Hm!" Rigby muttered and crossed his arms.

The two walked to the backroom, leaving Rigby standing there with a couple people staring at him and giving their own glares, too. Then, Rigby felt something in his gut; and it's not something he usually feels. The hard-hearted raccoon was feeling...guilty.

"_Maybe I was too hard on Eileen. No wonder Mordecai and Margaret are mad at me." _he thought. He decided to stay there for a moment before joining the others. He had to think of something to say to Eileen without hurting her feelings again.

As Margaret and Mordecai headed down the hallway, they heard the sounds of sobbing growing louder and louder. When they got to the back room, their hearts were broken at the sight: Their beloved mole friend was crying her heart out as she hugged her knees. They looked at her, then at each other for a moment. Then, Margaret went in first with Mordecai right behind her. She knelt down right next to Eileen and placed her wing around her shoulder, making her friend jump and look up in surprise.

"It's ok, Eileen. It's just us." she said softly, "Don't be scared."

Eileen felt relieved to see her friends, but still couldn't shake the sadness. She placed her head back down on her arms as Mordecai knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry about what Rigby said, Eileen." Mordecai said softly, "I can't believe he said all that to you."

"That's ok, Mordecai.I'm used to it. I've heard people say stuff like that before, even stuff similar to what Rigby said. Why doesn't he understand? I just wanted to be with him. Is that so much to ask?!" Eileen sniffled.

She broke out in more tears as Margaret embraced her best friend and quietly shushed her, while Mordecai placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. After a moment, Margaret pulled away and looked at Eileen right in the eyes. She placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Listen Eileen, I know you want Rigby to like you and I understand that." she began, "But, you have to face the fact that he may not ever want to get together. Not right now, anyway."

Eileen nodded as he took off her glasses and dried her eyes.

"She's right, Eileen. Rigby is probably not ready for a relationship with anyone yet." Mordecai added, "But, that doesn't mean he won't want to pass that up in the near future. Maybe you should give him some time before he's ready. You know how he is sometimes."

Margaret smiled and hugged Eileen again.

"You're a great friend, Eileen. Rigby just doesn't realize it yet. He may not be ready for dating yet. But, if you play your cards right, maybe he'll appreciate you a little better." Margaret said with a smile.

Eileen thought about it for a minute and realized that her friends were right. Rigby might not like her now, but maybe she just needs to give him some space before pursuing her dream man. After she had calmed down, Eileen looked at her friends again.

"Thanks you, guys. You're right. What would I do without you?" she smiled at them.

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Mordecai as he hugged Eileen. All three friends stood up and walked out of the back room. As they were about to head out of the coffee shop, Rigby walked right behind them.

"Eileen, wait!" he called out.

Margaret and Mordecai glared as soon as they saw him. But, Eileen was a little surprised to see his expression has changed since a few moments ago.

"What do you want now?" Margaret growled.

"Listen Eileen. About what I said to you earlier, I'm reaIly sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean it. I was having a rough time at work and I came here to relax." he swallowed hard before continuing, "I snapped and I couldn't help it. But, that doesn't excuse me from taking all my anger out on you. So, what I'm trying to ask is," he took a deep sigh, "Eileen, will you ever forgive me for being such a jerk?" he asked in a sorrowful tone.

Eileen was taken back at Rigbys words. She has seen his attitude problem so many times in the past (And everything that Mordecai ever told her) and it was kind of rare for Eileen to see Rigby actually apologize for his actions. Taking a deep breath, she took a couple steps in front of Rigby.

"Rigby, I appreciate your apology, but what you said to me was very hurtful. You humiliated me in public and you said some real nasty things about me. What you said was both rude and insensitive." Eileen said with a serious tone.

The raccoon looked down at his feet in shame and closed his eyes. However, Eileen wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But, I can't stay mad at you forever. I forgive you, Rigby." she said softly.

Rigby felt a little sad at first, because of what he said to his friend. Yet, he also felt relieved when he saw how Eileen was so forgiving. Without a second thought, he returned the hug.

"Thanks Eileen. I'm really sorry and I promise I'll never hurt you like that again." he whispered.

"I'd like that, Rigby." she whispered back.

As the two hugged, Margaret and Mordecai actually smiled. They were proud of Rigby taking responsibility for his actions. After the two friends pulled away, Mordecai walked right next to Rigby.

"Good job, bro'. You're a good friend after all." he said as he jokingly punched Rigby in the arm.

"I couldn't agree more." Margaret nodded.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry about all that."

"Hey, that's all in the past now." Mordecai shrugged, "Just be sure you keep your promise and not to yell at Eileen anymore. Got it?"

"Don't worry, dude. I won't forget this. I promise." Rigby replied.

"Ok then. How about some mochas? It's on me." Margaret asked.

"Yeah! We do!" Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time.

They all laughed and sat down as Margaret went to get their beverages. Everyone laughed and had pleasent conversation. And this time, Rigby acted a lot nicer to Eileen. And she couldn't be happier than right now. Also, she had learned something that day: She'll give Rigby a little more time before asking him on a date again. And Rigby learned to watch what he says whenever he's in a bad mood. And the friendship of Rigby and Eileen was now stronger than ever thanks to the lessons they learned.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

_Ta-da! Heeeeere's Chapter 11! First, I want to say I'm so so sorry for making you all wait so long. I've been stuck on this for a little while and I kept putting it off for some reason. Second, like I mentioned with Skips girlfriend in Chapter 5, I only gave Genes' family their names because they were never mentioned. If J.G. and the cast ever gave them real names in the future, I'll be more than glad to change them. And third, if I made Bensons mentioning of Dave too short, feel free to suggest any extra dialogue or anything to add and I'll be sure to credit the author. I'm going to do Audrey next, so be sure to look for it. :) I'll try not to take too long this time. And I hope this chapter looks at least acceptable and not overdone or anything. I wanted to finish this chapter as soon as I could. And, one more thing, I kinda noticed that Raymonds injuries are similar to Mordecais in chapter 2; I'm going to change it the best I can. Anyway, until next chapter, enjoy! :)_

_Also, there are some authors I want to thank for their ideas and I should tell you what kind they suggested for this._

_XxItS420SoMeWhErExX suggested that Gene would be devastated after the prank wars and his family comforts him._

_Kimball20 mentioned in her review that Genes' son would be put in the hospital and Benson comforts him._

_And bg52598 said that Gene is missing his son (who's in college), then he found out that he was in an accident and had to go to the hospital. She also gave me the names for Genes wife and son. And suggesting that Ray would wake up after Benson and Gene talked._

_I couldn't really decide on an idea, so bg52598 said I should combine all three. Be sure to credit them too. Thanks guys! :)_

_NOTE: __**This Is Not A Yaoi.**_

_Regular Show and characters belong to J.G. Quintel._

Chapter 11: Father (**Gene**)

It's been about three weeks since the prank wars and everything was back to normal. It was just another afternoon at East Pines Park and everyone was relaxing today. There was one individual, however, who was anything but relaxed: Gene, the park manager. All he did was sit at his desk and he was hardly watching the security cameras. He rose from his seat and grabbed a book from the shelf. Actually, it was an old photo album.

He opened it and started looking through the pages.

The first page showed Gene and his wife, Arianna, on their very first date in East Pines. The second page featured the two lovers on their wedding day. The other side of the page showed a couple funny pictures of their honeymoon. The next page made him tear up a little: It was him in a hospital room, with his wife laying on the bed, and she was holding their newborn son, Raymond. It was the second happiest day of his life. The next few showed precious moments with his son: First steps, first bike ride, first days of school, school photos, family outings, funny moments, conferences, driving lessons, and high school graduation. When Gene got to the final page, he felt an emotional pain in his heart. It was a picture of him and his wife having one last moment with Raymond before he went to college.

Gene recalled the day his first and only son had to move away from the park.

(Flashback)

_Raymond was trying to shove his last suitcase in the trunk, but it proved to be much harder than it looked. That's when his father walked over and gave him a hand._

_"Let me help you there, son." Gene says as he grinned. _

_The two shoved the luggage inside and closed the trunk. Then, they gave each other a victorious hi-five._

_"Thanks, Pop. I guess I packed too much junk." Raymond said as shrugged._

_"Ah, nonsense Ray." Gene chuckling, "You never know what you might need in college."_

_Gene and Ray just laughed together as Arianna came outside with a camera in her hands._

_"Ok boys! Time for pictures!" she called out._

_Arianna took a picture with Gene and Ray together, one with her and Ray, and one more with all three of them together. And then, that fateful moment: It was time for Raymond to go. He turned to face his parents one last time._

_"Well," he sighed deeply, "I guess I have to go now."_

_"Mm-hmm." his mother nodded, "Be sure to call us as soon as you get there and remember to take a jacket."_

_"Ah Mom!" Ray jokingly groaned. "My trunk is stuffed with jackets! I'll be fine."_

_"I know, but you know me honey. A Mom can't help but worry. I love you so much." she chuckled slightly._

_The young man smiled as he hugged his mom, "I know, Mom. I love you too." Then, he turned to his father._

_"I guess I'll see you around, Pop?" Ray asked softly._

_"Yeah. But just remember, Ray: Your mother and I will always love you, no matter where you go." Gene smiled._

_"And I love you guys. I promise I'll come visit whenever I can."_

_The father and son gave each other one last hug that lasted for a while. After the two let go, Ray went to his car, glanced at his parents one more time, and drove away. The smiles faded when Gene and Arianna saw their only son drive away from home; Gene held his wife as she cried in silence._

_"Goodbye son." Gene whispered to himself, "Good luck. And, please, come back soon."_

(End Flashback)

Gene closed the album and rubbed his head, as if he was getting a headache. Raymond did visit every now and then, but it wasn't the same without him at home. He puts the book back on the shelf as one of his employees came bursting through the door.

"Sir! Sir! I have an urgent message for you!" he said worridly.

"Not now, Larry." Gene groaned in annoyance, "Can't you see that I want to be left alone?"

"But sir-"

"But, nothing!" Gene snapped, "If I told you once, I have told you a thousand times to never bother me when I don't want anyone around! Give me one reason why you won't leave me alone?"

"It's-it's Raymond, sir. He's been in an car accident." Larry said solemnly.

Genes gaze dropped. His son in an accident? His eyes grew wide and his arms drooped to his side.

"Sir? Sir? Are you alright?" asked Larry.

Gene snapped out of his trance and looked at his employer again, "Where is he?"

"An ambulance took him to the hospital minutes ago. They say he's in bad shape, but nothing critical."

Gene didn't want to waste any moment standing around, "Listen to me. Call my wife. Tell her what happened and tell her to meet me at the hospital a.s.a.p! Do you understand me?" Gene said seriously.

"Yes sir!"

In a split second, Gene ran out of the control room, headed for the park van, and drove away as fast as he could. He didn't care if he got pulled over for speeding; his only concern was making sure that his son was still alive. After nearly thirty minutes of driving and stop lights, Gene had finally made it to the hospital. He parked the car, went inside, and ran up to the service desk where the service lady looked up at him.

"Can I help you, sir? she asked politely.

"Nurse! I have to find my son! Where is he?!" he cried in panic.

"Sir, calm down. I'll find him for you. What's his name?"

"Raymond. He's a vending machine like me." Gene said camly, "I heard the ambulance already brought him here."

The nurse looked on her computer and searched for the boys' name. Then, she turned back to Gene.

"He was taken to room 217 on the right wing." she said.

"Thank you." said Gene before he ran off.

Gene went to the exact wing of the hospital and searched for the room. As he passed each door, he looked at each number carefully.

"214, 215, 216, 217!" he found the room and went inside. He found the doctor standing next to the hospital bed, with his son lying there. Raymond had bandages around his forehead, waist, and legs.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked in concern.

Gene caught his breath and spoke softly, "Sorry. My name is Gene. I'm Raymonds father. Is he alright?"

The doctor sighed before speaking, "Well, arms and legs are twisted up, his body is really bruised, he lost quite a bit of blood, and he slipped into a coma about a few minutes ago. However, he's not in any critical condition whatsoever. Raymond will need to be confined here for a while, though, until he's fully well."

Gene sighs in relief, but he still couldn't shake that awful feeling in his chest. He looked at the doctor again, "Ummm, do you mind if I have a moment alone with him?"

"Of course." the doctor nodded, "Take as long as you need." He stepped out of the room, leaving Gene alone with his unconcious son.

Gene walked over to the hospital bed and just stared at Ray. It was so hard for him to accept that his child was injured and almost at deaths door. Carefully, he placed a hand on his sons' head.

"Ray...my boy. My dear, dear boy. How could this happen to you?" the tears started forming in his eyes, "I can't lose you. You can't die on me. Ray," he swallowed hard, "wake up...please...wake up."

Gene struggled to keep it together, but he just couldn't hold in the sadness. He knelt down beside the bed and laid his head down as he crossed his arms. He queitly sobbed while Raymond never stirred from his slumber. As a father, Gene had always worried that something would happen to Ray, but never thought it would be _this _bad.

Then, unbeknowest to Gene, a certain gumball machine was about to walk past the room when he saw something. Benson, peeked in through the door and saw his park manager rival crying on his knees. Normally, because of the prank wars, Benson wouldn't have anything to do with Gene. But, for some reason, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Ray! Please, don't die! If I lost you, "he choked on a sob, "I'll never forgive myself!"

Slowly, he walked over to the vending machine and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gene, are you alright?" Benson asks softly.

Gene recognized that voice immeditely and, without lifting his head, he slapped Bensons' hand away!

"Go away, Benson! I'm not in the mood for your bragging!" Gene barked at him, "Just leave me alone!" he sobbed without looking at Benson.

Benson backed away a second before he spoke again, "Relax Gene. I'm not going to do anything to you. Especially when you're like this. I just want to know what's wrong and see if I can help."

Gene wiped his eyes for a moment, "Why would you care?! After all you've put me through, why on earth would you want to help me?!" he hissed while his eyes were fogged with tears.

"Because," he sighed, "I know exactly how you feel."

That surprised Gene as he turned his head to Benson.

"What? What do you mean? You don't have any children that could be dying right in front of you." he says in a serious voice.

"I may not have any kids of my own, Gene. " he sighed before continuing, "But I did lost someone I really cared about."

Gene just sat there and listened to his rival.

"His name was Dave. He was a young gumball machine like me and he was the best friend I ever had. Ever since we met, Dave and I did everything together and he became like a younger brother to me. But, one day, something happened." He paused for a moment. And when he was about to continue, his voice started to break, "We entered a stick hockey tournament and when the two of us made it to the final round, he was decapitated during his match. I was so devastated, I vowed to never play stick hockey again. It was because of a stupid game that I lost my best friend in the whole world."

When Benson turned around to wipe away his tears, Gene just stared at him with sad eyes.

_"Wow. I guess he does understand." _he thought to himself, _"And I thought he was here to brag about the prank war and laugh at my face."_

"Benson," Gene said as he stood up, "I had no idea. When did this happen?"

Benson turned to Gene again, "About ten years ago. It's something that never left me and I don't think it ever will. You see, when Dave died, I lost a part of myself that I'll never get back. Every day, I would wish that he was right here with me. But, that's nothing but a stupid fantasy." Benson covered his eyes with his hand as the memories of Dave started pouring out.

And as much as he hated Benson, Gene felt kinda sorry for him. He walked right up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Benson. I understand now. I guess I never knew how much pain you've suffered. And I'm real sorry for what happened to your friend." he said softly.

Benson gave another deep sigh, "That's fine. I'm sorry for what happened to your son. It must be hard."

"Yeah. Actually, up until now, I haven't seen him for a while. With him being in college and all. It's bad enough that I hardly see him anymore and now here he is lying in a coma. It hurts so much, Benson." Gene said sadly.

"I know. But, I don't think you should worry so much. I think that Ray is going to be just fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Benson nodded, "I'm positive. He's a strong young man and I believe he'll pull through."

Gene felt better after hearing that. He was still worried about Raymonds' condition, but talking to Benson must have relieved some of his stress. Sometimes, in situations like this, it's usually best to talk it out with someone.

"Thanks Benson." Gene smiled at him, "I appreciate you talking with me about this. Also, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused in the prank wars. What do you say we let bygones be bygones?" he held out his hand to Benson, "Truce?"

Benson thought about it for a minute and decided not to hold anything against Gene. He, gladly, shook his hand.

"Truce." he said.

After the two finished, they jumped when they heard someone cough. They turned around and saw that Raymond was waking up!

Raymond coughed again before turning to his father, "D-Dad? Is that you?"

Gene couldn't believe his eyes. Just moments ago, his son was practically lifeless ever since he came into the room. And now here he is, alive and kicking. Gene could hardly get the words out as he inched himself towards the bed.

"R-Ray? A-Are you-" he tried to say.

"Dad? Are you ok? There's water coming out of your eyes." Ray said softly.

It's true. Genes eyes started to water, but not because he was sad. He was shedding tears of joy.

"R-Ray! Ray!" Gene exclaimed as he threw his arms around his son, "Thank God you're alright!"

As Gene was crying, Ray just smiled and hugged his father right back.

"Calm down, Dad. I'm fine. I'm not dying." Ray said as he tried to calm his father.

"I know, I know." Gene sobbed, "It's just I can't imagine what would happen if I lost you. You're still my little boy and I love you."

The tears started to pool in Raymonds eyes as well, "I love you too, Dad."

As the father and son hugged, Benson couldn't stop smiling at them. Later that day, Arianna arrived at the hospital and was extremely glad that her son was ok. Raymond was just showered with hugs and attention from his family and he didn't seem to mind. And Gene and Benson were getting along a little better, despite the prank wars.

After weeks of recovery, Raymond stayed with his family for a couple more days before heading back to college. And he had a lot of catching up to do with all the papers and projects he missed. Gene and Arianna were sad that Raymond had to leave them, but they understood that he's not a little kid anymore. They knew that he has his own life to live now. It's hard for every parent to watch their children leave the nest, but that's just how it is. You can't hold on to them forever. Still, Gene couldn't be more proud of his son.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy Valentines Day! Here's chapter 12! I'm sure most of you have been waiting for this chapter. :) First, I'm sorry to say that even though I like Audrey, I'm not sure of the connection between her and Benson. I just don't see it. For some reason, I actually see her and Chuck together more. You know, when he's actually caring for her and not being a jerk. I'll explain it in a future story I'm trying to work on. Second, sorry if it's too short. I did the best I could. Third, there may be a couple more or so break up chapters in the future. And finally, I want to thank bg52598 for the idea. Thanks hon'! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Don will be next, so keep your eyes peeled. :)_

_P.S. I want to get this out of the way and say this: Do Or Diaper was ok, but not a great episode. J.G. if you're reading this, you can do better than that. Come on man! Especially with Margaret. I was disappointed with her and the ending. :( _

_I don't own Regular Show or the characters. They belong to J.G. Quintel._

_**P.S. I updated because I had to change a couple things (Overused commas, same chapter title). Same chapter, just a couple edits.**_

Chapter 12: Heartbreak (**Audrey**)

What turned into a nice evening is about to turn into a nightmare. Audrey shut her apartment door as soon as she and Chuck were inside. She threw her keys on the chair and turned towards her boyfriend.

"Audrey, you don't have to get personal!" Chuck snapped.

"Chuck why do you always do this?! Why do you always have to butt in when I talk to someone?!" Audrey yelled back.

"Because you're my girl! You're not supposed to talk to anyone else!"

Earlier that night, Audrey and Chuck went on a dinner date and Chuck got a "little" jealous when he saw Audrey talking to an old friend of hers. He got up in his face and Audrey had to force Chuck to leave in order to keep him from making a scene.

"Chuck I'm a grown woman! You can't tell me what to do! I'm not a five year old." she said.

"Now Audrey, you're taking this a little overboard. You're acting like one of those fifties housewives or something. You really need to learn to control your temper and stop acting like such a primadonna! And if you don't, I'll go find someone else."

That's when Audrey pushed him out the door.

"That's it Chuck! I've had it with you and your stupid jealousy! Get out of here! We're through! You hear me?! You're not my boyfriend anymore!" she slammed the door in his face.

"Audrey! Audrey! Open this door!" Chuck screamed an struggled with the knob.

Audrey tried to keep her tears in but to no avail. She ran to her bathroom and closed the door. She looked at her reflection and saw that the tears were smearing her makeup. She took some rags and wiped away the substance, but that didn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. And her head started to ache from Chucks constant knocking and hoped he'll stop soon.

Chuck, however, didn't want to stop. His banging was so loud the other apartment tenants came from their rooms to complain and Benson happened to be one of them.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! It's 10:00!" a man yelled.

"It's too late to cause a ruckus! I need my beauty sleep!" one woman added.

"Look, I'm just trying to get my girlfriend back. This is none of your business!" Chuck sounded pretty gruff.

"Actually it's my business Chuck." the apartment owner approached, "And you're disturbing everyones peace and quiet. Either you keep it down or I'll be forced to evict you. Understand?"

Chuck had no choice but to back down. He sighed heavily before walking away, "Fine. Whatever. But I'll be back."

Everyone else started to go back to their rooms after Chuck left. All except for Benson, who was still standing in front of Audreys door. He had only met Audrey a few days ago, and yet, he considers her a friend who's in desperate need of comfort. After a moment, Benson knocked on her door and hoped if she's alright.

"Audrey? Are you o-"

"GO AWAY CHUCK!" Audrey yelled.

He could tell that Audrey is really upset by all this. Benson turned the knob and went inside his neighbors apartment. He looked for his friend and he heard sobbing when he approached the bathroom door. Instead of knocking, Benson decided to try and persuade Audrey to come out on her own.

"Audrey? It's me, Benson. Is everything alright?" he asked softly.

There was no answer. Only small sobs and sniffles came from the other side.

"Audrey?" Benson asked again, "Please open the door. We can talk about it if you want."

After some consideration, Audrey opened the door and he stepped out of the bathroom. One look of her tear-stained face and you can already tell that she was in deep sorrow.

"Oh Audrey." he said sadly.

He wrapped his arms around his friend and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Benson led Audrey to the couch and they both sat down. Audrey sobbed harder as she tried to explain the situation, while Benson continued to embrace her.

"Oh Benson!" Audrey sobbed, "Why do I even bother with Chuck?! He's such a jerk! He'll never understand me!"

This, of course, reminded Benson of something from his past.

Benson rubbed her back as he tried to calm her, "I'm sorry Audrey. I know exactly how you feel. I used to have someone I thought loved me. Her name was Veronica and we were inseperable. But like Chuck, she never understood me either."

"D-Did she leave you?" Audrey sniffled.

"Yes." Benson said as he gave deep sigh, "She left me for a business man. I never got over it and I almost gave up on everything. I found closure but I never forgot the day she broke my heart."

Audrey lets go of Benson and tries to wipe away her tears. Benson got up, went to the bathroom, grabbed a box of tissues, and brought it back to Audrey.

"Thanks." mumbled Audrey as she took the box.

Benson sat back down and placed an arm around her shoulders. She tried to get herself together but she still couldn't shake the sadness in her heart.

"Oh Benson what am I gonna do? Breaking up is hard and I don't want to live with it forever."she spoke in a broken voice.

Benson took his arm away and looked down at his feet.

"Well, to be honest with you, I haven't dated anyone in years and I'm not entirely sure what to say. I guess the best advice I can give you is to follow your heart and hope your next love interest will be better. If Chuck doesn't appreciate you then that's his loss. You're a great friend and you deserve a prince to look after you." he said with a comforting smile.

Audrey had calmed down and felt happy by Bensons words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"Thank you Benson." she said softly, "I feel better now. And I'm sorry for what happened with Veronica."

Benson just smiled and hugged his friend right back, "You're welcome Audrey. And don't worry about me. I'll be ok."

The two hugged for a few minutes before breaking away.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure. I'd love some." he nodded.

Audrey went into the kitchen while Benson waited in the living room. Minutes later, she came back with the coffee pot in one hand and two mugs in her arm. She set everything on the table and poured Benson some coffee.

"Thanks." he said as he took a sip.

"I should be the one thanking you Benson." Audrey sat down next to her friend, "Hey. If you're not doing anything tomorrow would you like to come over and watch a movie?"

Benson looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"I'm working tomorrow but I can stop by after seven. That ok?" Benson grinned at her.

"Sure." she nodded, "Seven it is."

For the rest of the evening, Benson and Audrey had a pleasent conversation and forgot all about the break-up. Audrey did forgive Chuck, even though she was still angry with him and his immature behavior. Don't worry. I don't think she'll be getting back with him for a long time. And who knows? She might have a chance with Benson. Who's to say?

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

_Dun dun da da! Heeeere's chapter 13! I'm really sorry for keeping y'all waiting so long for this. It's just I've been working, I've gotten sick, really tired, distracted and I had a hard time finishing this and I appreciate everyone who was patient while I was writing this chapter. This takes place during the episode "Don" where Rigby's younger brother Don drove away after he told him he hated him. I thought I could expand it a little and show what happened to Don after he left. And along with a few other characters, I want them to being Don back! He's cool!_

_I also want to give a shout-out to bg52598 and XxItS420SoMeWhErExX for their ideas. Thanks guys! :) I'm also going to go ahead and use the Slayers name as Rigby and Dons last names. Same with giving Mordecai the last name Quintel. Since everyone else has done it, why not me? _

_Now it'll be a while before I get Chapter 14 up and running so try to hold on until I get that going. The next one is going to be about CJ and her break-up with Mordecai. And you'll be happy to know that I'm very close to finishing the 5th chapter of my drabbles. :) Only three more episodes to go. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! P.S. Please don't say the flashback was weak. I did the best I could Ok? And I hope you don't think this chapter is too short or anything. Enjoy!_

_I do not own Regular Show or its characters. They belong to J.G. Quintel. And if they gave Mordecai and Rigby real last names I'll change this. Because I know for fact that Slayers belongs to his voice acter William Slayers and Quintel belongs to J.G. Quintel._

_NOTE: __**This is Is Not A Yaoi.**_

Chapter 13: Siblings (**Don**)

As soon as he walked out of the house, Don got in his car and drove away. He never even noticed his new friends coming out of the house or shouting for him to come back. Tears tried to come out of his eyes but Don shook them away and tried to keep his eyes on the road. While he was driving he replayed he and his brothers' conversation over and over again.

_(Earlier Today)_

_"What's going on with us? You never give me some sugar. Did I do something?" Don asked his brother with sad eyes. _

_"Yeah. You were born!" Rigby said very bitterly._

**(Present Time)**

Once he parked in the driveway Don unlocked the door, ran inside and headed for his room. He dashed for his room, plunged onto his bed, and then he started to cry.

"I can't believe my big brother hates me!" he cried, "All I did was be a nice brother and he never appreciates me! He never even wants to give me any sugar! Why does he hate me?!"

Don sobbed harder as he thought about Rigby and all the times he's either ignored or glared at him. By now Don has been crying for nearly half an hour and has shown no signs of calming down.

As he cried his eyes out the wind blew from his barley open window and knocked a picture frame off his bedstand. He looked down and saw that the frame was broken to pieces with the picture still intact . He wiped his eyes, grabbed the picture, and gazed at it for a brief minute. It was an old picture of him, Mordecai and Rigby when they were eight years old and standing at the front of an amusement park. Mordecai and Don were giving each other high fives while Rigby glared at the two.

That's when Don remembered something he hadn't thought about in a long time. It was a memory of him and his brotherwhen they helped an injured Mordecai after an accident when they were little.

_(Seventeen Years Ago)_

_Mordecai, Rigby, and Don were playing video games upstairs at the Slayers house. Don was sitting on the bed while his friend and older brother played against each other. After pausing the game, little Mordecai stood up._

_"Hey dude, is there any soda in the fridge?" he asked his best friend._

_"Sure dude. Help yourself and hurry back so I can kick your butt!" exclaimed little Rigby._

_"Yeah right." Mordecai rolled his eyes, "You can't even beat me or this game with a shovel."_

_"I hate to admit it big bro' but Mordo's right." Don nodded, "You're so far behind there's no way you'll catch up to him."_

_"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted._

_Mordecai laughed as he walked out the door. He walked down the hall towards the stairs and without warning he stepped on a roller skate when got close to the top railing. He tripped and before he could grab the railing, he started to fall! Mordecai covered his head with his arms and braced for impact as his little body hit each stair step. As he fell to the the ground, Mordecai started crying when he landed very roughly._

_"Owww! Ahhhhh!" Poor Mordecai cried in pain._

_Don and Rigby heard the noise and came out of their room to investigate. They were shocked to see their friend lying on the ground and crying in pain. Don nudged to his brother who was nearly in panic mode._

_"Rigby, go help Mordecai. I'll get the first aid kit." Don said seriously._

_"R-Right." said a scared little Rigby._

_While Don went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom, Rigby rushed downstairs to help the crying Mordecai._

_"Dude are you ok?"_

_"No I'm not ok!" Mordecai sobbed out loud, "My wing hurts and I think my leg is bleeding! I want my mommy!"_

_The little blue jay was right- his left leg was bleeding. But luckily for him it wasn't as severe for the gash was not deep. Rigby gave him a soft pat on the shoulder as Don came down. He knelt beside Mordecai and started to care for the wound._

_"Just try to be still Mordo'. I'm going to put rubbing alcohol on your leg. Ok?" Don spoke softly._

_Little Mordecai nodded as the tears continued to fall. Both Mordecai (In pain) and Rigby (in nauseousness) winced as his leg was cleaned and bandaged up. As the boys helped Mordecai to stand up, Mr. and Mrs. Slayers ran to see what all the noise was._

_"Oh my gosh!" asked Mr. Slayers, "What happened here?!"_

_"M-Mordecai fell down the stairs and got hurt really bad." Rigby stammered._

_"Oh my! You poor poor thing!" exclaimed Mrs. Slayers as she rushed towards the injured boy, "Are you alright Mordy?"_

_"Mmm-mmm." Mordecai shook his head, "It hurts so bad! I just want my mommy!"_

_Mrs. Slayers gently picked up the boy and cradled him in her arms, "Shhh. Now don't you worry sweetie. I'll call your mommy after we take you to the hospital. Ok?" _

_"Ok." Mordecai sniffled and nodded his head._

_Once they took little Mordecai to the hospital, Mrs. Slayers called his parents and they rushed right over. Fortunately the doctor said that he only sprained his wing and the gash on his leg should heal in a matter of days. _

_"Oh Mordecai! Are you alright sweetie?" asked Mrs. Quintel in a worried voice._

_"Yeah." Mordecai nodded slightly, "I'll be okay. Thanks to my buddy Don."_

_Mr. Quintel just smiled and ruffled his sons hair, "That's my tough little guy. A trooper just like his old man." _

_As Mrs. Quintel smothered her son with hugs and kisses, Mr. and Mrs. Slayers were praising Don for helping his friend. Much to the disgust and jealousy of Rigby. _

_"Oh Don that was so nice of you to help Mordecai when he was hurt." said his mother, "You're such a good boy!"_

_"I'll say." nodded his father, "We're both very proud of you son."_

_"But Mom and Dad I helped too. I mean-" Rigby whined._

_"That's nice Rigby." interrupted Mr. Slayers, "Don I think you should be rewarded for your good deed. What do you think Mrs. Quintel?"_

_Mrs. Quintel nodded her head, "I think it's a great idea. If only there were more good kids like him and Mordecai in the world."_

_While Don was receiving more praise, Rigby just glared at his brother with total anger burning in his eyes._

_"Hmmph!" Rigby huffed as he turned away._

_Don noticed this and looked kind of sad to see his older brother so unhappy._

_"Huh. I wonder what's wrong with Rigby?" Don thought to himself._

_As much as Don wanted to go and cheer Rigby up, his parents and the Quintels kept surrounding him and gave him more attention than he ever wanted. Still he never forgot the angry gaze from his brother and the bit of guilt that kept twinging in his heart._

**(End Flashback)**

Don snaps back into reality and held the photo close to his heart. He wiped the tears with his wrist as he laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I think I finally understand why Rigby and I were so disant all this time. Mom and Dad gave me most of the attention while Rigby-" Don sighed to himself in sadness, "Why didn't I see it before? No wonder big brother hates me. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to him."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Huh? Now who could that be?" said Don as he sat up

He sets the picture back on the dresser and heads downstairs. And when he opened the door there stood-

"Mordecai? Rigby? What are you guys doing here?" he asked in surprise.

As it turns out, Rigby messed up trying to do the audit and now the park is disintegrating! After Rigby apologized and told the truth about his jealousy he Mordecai and Don drove back to the park just before it disappeared completely. Thanks to Don and Rigbys forgiveness the park was back to normal.

Once that incident was cleared up, Rigby promised to be more accepting towards his brother and Don was happy to hear that. Of course he never meant to steal the attention and everyone away on purpose but that kind of thing is usually normal for most siblings sometimes. And from that day on Don had also made a promise to give some of the spotlight to his big brother every now and then. After all that's what brothers are for- to be there for family and friends when they need it the most.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

_Heeeeres Chapter 14! I am terribly sorry for the delay, but I've had such a terrible writers block for the past few weeks and I've been pretty worn out lately from work, and such; not to mention that I've had terrible allergies for a while. Ugh... :( Still I'm glad that I finished this and that everyone has been patient before I posted this. This takes place in the end of "Yes Dude Yes" where CJ walks out of the coffee shop after what happened._

_A couple things I should tell you first._

_#1. I want to thank bg52598, XxItS420SoMeWhErExX, and Regulargirl22 for their ideas on this piece. Thanks guys! :) I hope this chapter is not too rushed or anything, but I had to finish this as soon as possible._

_#2. I wanted to do a CJ/Thomas pairing from this and I still wanted her to be on good terms with Mordecai. I never really saw them as a couple anyway. Now if they ever did an actual pairing between CJ and Thomas, I would definetly flip out! But we won't know for sure._

_#3. The next chapter will contain Doug from "Temp Check", but it might be a while before I get his chapter finished. Same with the next chapter for "Regular Drabbles". Just try to hang on until then ok? Until next time, Enjoy!_

_I don't own Regular Show or its characters. They belong to J.G. Quintel._

_P.S. Lucy and Trixie are the two girls who talked to CJ before she went inside. I just wanted to give them names for the sake of the story. Ok?_

Chapter 14: Heartbreak (**CJ**)

As soon as she was out of the coffee shop, CJ ran like the wind. She didn't stop until she reached her house a couple blocks over. She unlocked her door and slammed it shut when she went inside. The cloud girl ran straight into her room and started trashing the place!

"Augh! That stupid Mordecai! Why did he lie to me?!" she screamed, "I should've known he would use me and throw me aside like a cheap toy! It just goes to show you that you can't trust men for nothing!"

CJ threw her lamp against the wall and it shattered in an instant, she tore her curtains apart, flipped the table over, and just went insane! She was just as angry as Benson would be on a normal day.

After about eight minutes or so of wrecking her room CJ walked over to her bed, laid down with her face shoved into her pillow, and started to cry. She cried not only for her broken heart but for losing her friendship with Mordecai.

"Why do I have to suffer I like this? He was a great guy and he had to go and wreck our friendship! Maybe it's his fault or that stupid Robins fault, but...I don't know what to do! I hate this! I didn't want to lose my friend!" she cried.

While CJ continued to sob, her room phone rang but she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. It rang a couple more times before her answering machine answered.

"_Hi there! This is CJ! I can't come to the phone right now, so just leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you. Later dudes! _

**"Beep! You have 2 new messages."**

_**"**__Hey girl. It's Lucy. Are you ok? I saw you run out that coffee shop like crazy and I just want to make sure you're you're alright. Call me as soon as you can, ok? Bye!"_

**"Beep! You have 1 new message."**

_"Trixie here! Everything ok hon'? When we saw you run outside, you looked like you were about to cry. What happened? Call me and we'll talk it over. Ok? I'll talk to you later."_

**"Beep! You have no new messages."**

As much as she wanted to talk to someone, the cloud girl was not in the mood to deal with anybody. She'll owe her friends a phone call later.

Meanwhile, a certain blue jay was running towards her house as fast as his legs would carry him. You see, after he couldn't get Margaret or Rigby to go to the movies with him (And ending up asking her cousin John) Mordecai decided to go find CJ and apologized for what happened. Not knowing where she was going, he asked other people on the street and luckily they pointed the way for him.

He stopped as soon as he saw a pale white house with the front door unlocked. Making sure it was at the right place he carefully stepped inside, looked around, and saw pictures of CJ on her fireplace mantle. Mordecai then heard faint sobbing coming from the hallway and started heading towards the sound. He stood in the doorway when he saw his former friend crying on her bed and noticed that her room had looked like that a tornado went through.

Very carefully he approached the girl, not wanting to scare her or make her punch him.

"CJ?" he asked softly.

CJ looked up and scowled when she saw the blue jay standing a couple inches away from her.

"Mordecai?! What are you doing here?! Go away and leave me alone!" she shouted as she placed her head back down.

Mordecai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look CJ, I'm sorry for what happened back there. It was all a misunderstanding and-"

"I don't care Mordejerk! Just get outta here or I'm going to call the cops!" she shouted again.

Mordecai knew that he had to try and calm her down or else the situation will get worse. He sat down on her bed and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Listen, I know you're upset but you need to let me explain. I want to make things right. Please." he said sounding sympathetic.

Even though she was still very upset at him CJ had a feeling that she should try and listen to her friend. She turned her head and glanced at Mordecai.

"Fine." she said calm but firm, "What is it?"

He sighed to himself first, "Well you see the reason I was on that dating thing is because I assumed my crush was getting married and I thought I would never have a chance with her." he paused for a second when he recalled that day, "I was depressed for days so Rigby signed me up on that dating deal to get out of the house and stop feeling bummed out."

CJs expression started to soften a little as she listened to Mordecais story.

"And when I met you I told you that I wasn't interested in dating anyone and you wanted to cheer me up. All the times we had together were fun CJ, but I never had any romantic feelings for you. I always thought of you as an awesome friend even a sister."

Although she scowled at him for not being in love with her, it dropped when he called her a sister, "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course I do." Mordecai nodded, "I have ever since we hung out. Anyway, I went to go tell Margaret how I felt and found out the guy who "proposed" was her cousin showing off his new leg. I couldn't tell you how stupid I felt for even thinking that." he let out a soft chuckle, "I felt relieved and wanted to ask her to the movies like I originally planned."

"But you asked me first!" CJ pointed out in annoyance.

"I know I know. I did but I swear I totally forgot about that when I asked her. I tried to tell you what happened but you got so upset that you ran off. CJ I never meant to hurt you or anything, I just forgot. Honest. I'm really very sorry." and that was the truth.

CJ looked away for a minute and started to put the pieces together in her head.

She never really talked to Mordecai about that incident and ended up nearly destroying the coffee shop and everyone in it. CJ felt guilty for causing so much damage and not being a good friend to Mordecai, all because of her jealousy.

She sat up on her bed and looked at Mordecai with sadness and regret.

"Well I guess I can't really blame you for being forgetful. It's just I've had other friends who turned their back on me and I guess I get pretty fired up when it happens again. And the truth is, I didn't feel anything romantic either. I wasn't sure if you liked me or not so I thought I put two and two together. I feel like such a jerk and I should've listen to you instead of acting like an idiot."

She looked down as Mordecai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"CJ you're not a jerk. You're a great girl and a terrific friend. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend or just a regular friend. I still feel bad for what happened earlier. Do you forgive me? It's ok if you don't." he said softly.

The cloud girl thought about it for a moment and wrapped her arms around Mordecai, who jumped in surprise.

"Of course I do Mordecool. Will you forgive me?" she asked.

Mordecai smiled as he hugged her back, "Yeah I do. I forgive you Cloudy Jay."

After hugging, the two friends talked for a while and agreed to speak to Margaret the next day to clear the whole mess.

The next day, CJ went with Mordecai while he was on break and apologized to Margaret for the misunderstanding and destroying the coffee shop. Margaret of course decided to forgive CJ and even apologized to Mordecai for not listening to him. Everything was back to normal, except for Mordecai still acting shy around Margaret.

About a month passed and CJ continued to see her friends every now and again. She went to order some coffee and hang out with Mordecai and Rigby for a bit. After ordering, CJ was about to head for their table when...

_WHAM!_

Someone came from the same direction and bumped right into CJ. She tried to pick herself up when she noticed there were a lot of papers scattered around her and the person in front of her. The person was a male goat who had a goatee and was wearing brown shirt and tan pants. He scrambled to get his papers while trying to apologize at the same time.

"Oh jeez! I'm so sorry about that! I was running late and I didn't watch were I was going!" he said frantically.

"No no that's ok. It's my fault, I should've moved." she shook her head, "Here. Let me help you with that." she started picking up the paper from the floor

"Thank you so much." he sighed in relief, "I just need to head back to class and I gotta turn these papers in or I-"

As the two reached for the last paper, their hands barely touched and they looked up at each other. When they looked into each others eyes and you can practically see them sparkling and CJ felt something twinge in her stomach. She snapped out of it as she gave the last paper to the young man.

"Uh here! I believe that's all of them." she said as she blushed.

"Yeah. T-Thanks." the young goat blushed before holding his hand out to her, "Again I'm real sorry for crashing into you. I'm Thomas by the way."

She shook his hand with a smile, "That's ok don't worry about it. I'm CJ. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Hey I better get going but..uh..do you want to hang out sometime? I'm free on weekends." he asked nervously.

"S-Sure I'd love to." CJ nodded, "Here, I'll give you my number."

She wrote down her cell phone number on a strip of paper and gave it to Thomas, who puts it in his pocket.

"Thanks. We'll I guess I'll be seeing you." he said as he headed out.

"I guess so. See you later Thomas!" CJ waved to him as he walked out.

"Later CJ!" Thomas waved outside before he got into his car and drove off.

CJ sighed to herself as she stood there watching Thomas go. She never felt so happy in her life and was glad things were getting better for her. She was deep in thought when Rigby shouted her name.

"CJ! You coming or what?" he shouted.

CJ got ahold of her mind and headed toward her friends, "Oh sorry! Coming!"

After their coffee break, CJ went home to call and tell her friends about meeting a new guy. And once school was done for the day, Thomas went home to tell his mom that he met a nice girl. Who said no one can ever find true love?

To Be Continued...


End file.
